It Takes Two To Tango
by Magicaru
Summary: ItachixFei. Fei hates being the center of attention, but when he is paired up with Itachi for their end-of semester project, things will change. Rated for future chapters. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Our class for this semester will be focused on Latin culture!"

Fei should've seen it coming.

"Fortunately, one of our classmates has had the privilege to live in a Latin country! Right Fei?". Sandaime asked Fei cheerily.

Fei froze as the class erupted in whispers and mutters. "Yes...uh...my mother was Mexican…..And I lived there for some time."

Fei said the last part softly, hoping nobody would hear it. He really hated being the center of attention. But his teacher had other plans.

"Tell me, did you ever learn to tango?" Sandaime's eyes sparkled and Fei got a bad feeling.

"Uhhh," he wished he was a good liar, "yes…...my grandparents taught me." Nope, he couldn't lie to save his life.

"Wonderful! Class, we are having a showcase at the end of the month! Each one of you is to pair up and come up with something to exhibit! Of course the theme has to be Latin culture!" Sandaime said cheerfully.

The class, on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic. Groans of complaint could be heard everywhere.

Sandaime's eyes twinkled and he looked at Fei 'Oh boy, here comes trouble.' Fei thought.

"And as a centerpiece! Your classmate Fei will be performing the traditional dance of the tango!" He exclaimed.

Fei immediately hit his head on his desk. He really should have seen this coming.

There were snickers around the class and Fei felt a blush creep onto his face. And then a light bulb went on in his head.

"But Sandaime-sama! Don't you know? It takes two to tango! And I doubt anybody else here can learn so fast!" Fei stated hopefully.

"Oh," Sandaime furrowed his brownish gray eyebrows. "You are right young one...hmmmm."

Fei smiled pleasantly, "I guess it won't be possible then."

Sandaime frowned as he looked around at the class. Then his eyes landed on a specific person and the smile appeared full force.

"Itachi!"

The whole class gasped and turned to look at the mentioned person. Fei froze and his eyes widened.

"B-but, Sandaime-sama. Itachi-San is a guy and..."

"Nonsense! Itachi has had training in the arts! Dancing being one of them! Guy or girl, no one is more qualified than Itachi!"

Fei was left gaping; he gulped and slightly turned to look at Itachi. His eyes met with Itachi's own. He mentally 'meeped' and turn back to the front. He was about to protest again when suddenly the bell rang.

"Very well everybody! That's it for today! Next class we will start on Mexico's artistic and cultural figures! And everybody start thinking on your project for the showcase! I want a written report tomorrow explaining what you're doing, why, and with whom!" Sandaime said all of this while walking out the door.

Fei's heart thumped and he sprang from his chair to try and catch him, but the halls were already filled with throngs of students. He sighed and leaned against the doorway. That is until he got pushed aside by his classmates filing out.

Fei gave an exasperated sigh and turned to grab his stuff. He stiffened as he noticed the room was now empty, except for him, and another person: Itachi.

He could feel a migraine coming on. He furrowed his eyebrows, massaged his temples, and headed to his seat for his stuff He took his time putting everything in his bag and then swung it over his shoulder. Then he turned and saw Itachi leaning against the teacher's desk.

Fei gave a defeated sigh and headed towards him. He looked at Itachi who in turn was looking back at him.

"Soooo...have you ever tangoed?" Fei asked, hoping for a negative answer so he could have an excuse for not doing anything.

"I've dabbled.". Itachi said simply.

Fei's hope shattered. Of course he had! This was Uchiha Itachi he was talking about.

Heir to the ever famous Uchiha corps, the most influential company in Japan. He was also filthy rich and had traveled to more than 58 states and countries, Latin America would have obviously been among them.

"Okay. Here's the thing. I have a part time job after school and get off at seven. That means we can only practice at night from eight to ten and on weekends." Fei said.

Itachi nodded, "I have no problems with that. I have important business this and next Thursday afternoon so that would be the only inconvenient.". Itachi said.

"Great." Fei said blandly, "now...where to do it?" Fei's mind began searching for some place private and quiet.

"I have different studios at home. I'm sure one of them is available." Itachi said.

Fei's stomach dropped. Oh great, it was bad enough he had to work with the Uchiha now he actually had to enter the famous Uchiha Manor.

Don't get him wrong, Fei had nothing against Itachi or the Uchiha. But it had been clear to Fei the first day he came, that Itachi was the most popular person in school.

Which meant that not just anybody could hang out with him, let alone go to his house. Only those from Akatsuki, rabid fan girls or important people were allowed in the presence of the Uchiha. Frankly Fei was neither of those and he was sure he would feel out of place there. No! He wouldn't stand for it.

"I prefer not to do that. I think the Flow studios downtown would be a better option. I have a friend there who could get us a studio for a couple of hours. They're private and soundproof." Fei said.

Itachi slightly raised an eyebrow at the statement but nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, I will see you later at eight sharp!"Fei quickly said and then exited the room, happy to be out of the tense atmosphere.

He got to his locker, threw his backpack in and got his work bag out. He slammed the door only to be met by two cornflower blue eyes. Fei jumped slightly at the angry look in those eyes.

"What's up Deidara?" Fei asked, not really in the mood.

"I heard you got paired with the Uchiha." Deidara said with venom in his voice.

"Well, that sure got around fast." Fei mumbled and started walking through the crowd and towards the exit with Deidara at his side

"You know anything involving the Uchiha spreads like wildfire! But that's not the point! The point is you're going to be dirty dancing in front of the whole school and with the Uchiha no less!" Deidara exclaimed.

"We are not 'dirty dancing'! It's tango! And stop calling him that! At least put the -San at the end of his name! It's rude not to..." Fei said as he finally exited, leaving behind the crowded halls.

"What's the difference? And why should I respect that bastard! He's just a stuck up creep who thinks he's better than everyone because he has money!" Deidara spat and followed Fei to the parking lot.

"So much hate," Fei said quietly and headed towards his car.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door of his small Cooper. Deidara leaned against the car, a worried look on his face.

Fei noticed this and sighed, "What's wrong?"

Deidara frowned and bit his lip. "What if you start spending more time with that bastard...and then you become friends...and then...and then you fall in love with him and then move in together and have man babies and you forget about me!". Deidara said exasperatedly.

Fei sweat dropped at his friend's imagination.

"Don't worry. That won't happen. And if it does...there definitely won't be man babies." Fei cringed at the last part.

He got into his cooper and rolled down his window. "It's okay Dei! The worst that can happen is him having two left feet!"

He said goodbye to Deidara and backed out of the parking lot and drove to work.

-  
Fei arrived at Flow studios half an hour early. He went up to the receptionist floor and looked for his friend.

Kakashi was a hard person to miss. He had a shock of gravity defying, silver hair, and the mask he wore on his face only attracted more attention, he was tall and muscular, and very attractive.

At the moment, Kakashi was busy instructing a pair of students, so Fei leaned against the opposite wall and waited.

He had met Kakashi in Colorado, his former hometown. His hair had been hard to miss even among the white scenery. Kakashi had needed a translator and Fei offered to help. Kakashi had been surprised he spoke Japanese and Fei told him his father was Japanese.

Fei had then found out Kakashi did contemporary dance and was here to do a performance. They hit it off from then and when Fei arrived to Japan, Kakashi had been there to greet him.

He had been busy reminiscing that he hadn't noticed Kakashi walking up to him until he felt a pair of lips over his own.

Fei's eyes widened and he pulled back, hitting his head on the wall. He winced and frowned at Kakashi's laughter, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, frowning, that is. Fei rubbed his head and looked at Kakashi.

"Hey pup." Kakashi said and drank from his water bottle.

Fei quickly hit his water bottle so Kakashi spilled water over his shirt. Fei laughed at Kakashi's dumbstruck face, not noticing they had caught everyone's attention.

"I told you not to call me that, Kashi!" Fei said, amused.

Kakashi gave Fei a lopsided smile, "now, now. Why'd you have to go and do that? Now I have to take my shirt off." There was a gasp that came from everybody in the room except for Fei.

"Oh gosh, you show off." Fei said as Kakashi slowly pulled his shirt over his head, flexing his muscles in the process.

Kakashi threw his shirt over his shoulder and smirked at Fei. "Like what you see?"

Fei chuckled, "No. But they sure do." He pointed to the other people in the room who were now suffering blood loss. Kakashi was very well built and the fantasy of many here.

"Don't worry baby. I only have eyes for you." Kakashi said as he leaned in and gave Fei a bear hug.

Fei laughed as Kakashi started tickling him and failed to notice that a certain Uchiha had just entered the room. Kakashi was still embracing Fei when someone cleared their throat, interrupting the moment.

Fei looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Itachi standing in front of him.

"A-ah! Uchiha-San!" Fei released himself from Kakashi's grasp. He straightened his clothes and walked towards Itachi.

"Fei." Itachi said.

"Umm, I'm glad you're here. Uchiha-San this is Kakashi. Owner of Flow studios. Kakashi this is my classmate Uchiha-San." Fei didn't bother explaining Itachi's standing because Kakashi probably already knew.

"Oh. So you're the one who's gonna mate with my pup?" Kakashi said, looking Itachi over.

There was electricity in the air.

"Pardon?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, his gaze never leaving Kakashi's.

"Kakashi! Behave!" Fei said.

"Woof." Was Kakashi's only reply.

"What do you mean by 'mate'?" Itachi asked Fei.

Fei gave a slight blush and an awkward smile. "Well, it's not as bad as it sounds. The tango started off as a way for a guy to meet woman. The better his dancing was the more woman who were attracted to him. Kind of like in the animal kingdom, so that's why it can also be known as a mating dance." Fei said.

"Yeah! In other words, it's foreplay in public." Kakashi said to Itachi, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Anyways, I was thinking. Since this is going to be our grade, I'd like make a demonstration. This is the ballroom tango but I figured we could incorporate some other styles or moves since we're both guys. " Fei said.

Itachi nodded, so Fei led him over to a seat. Everyone else had already cleared the dance floor and was sitting on the sides, all eyes were on Kakashi and Fei.

Someone pushed the play button on the stereo and a violin started playing. Both Fei and Kakashi had started off at different sides of the floor but they slowly walked towards each other.

Kakashi's steps were strong and extravagant, as if trying to catch Fei's attention. Fei's steps were more of a seductive nature. He swayed his hips and strutted across the floor while Kakashi danced around him. Fei simply swaggered to the middle and didnt even look at Kakashi. Then, mentioned man, came up from behind Fei and ghosted his hands up Fei's sides in a teasing manner. Fei grabbed Kakashi's hands fiercly and then the music blasted.

The Intensity of the music matched the dancing. Kakashi and Fei were a blur of limbs. Spinning and tangling around each other.

Itachi could see why Kakashi said it was like foreplay. Though the movements were a bit fast, there was a contact each time. A hand on a back, a leg running up a thigh, a mouth to a neck. It looked like they would start grinding against each other any minute now.

Finally the music came to an abrupt stop as did Fei and Kakashi. It ended with Kakashi holding Fei tight by the torso and Fei wrapping a leg around him. Both men were panting and sweating. Then the people broke into applause.

Itachi simply looked at Fei and Kashi who were talking to each other. It was a rarely known fact that Itachi could read lips. So the two dancers were oblivious as Itachi watched them converse.

"That was amazing." Fei smiled and said in between pants.

"Fuck. I forgot what a tease you are. Look at what you do to me!" Kakashi said and pulled Fei to himself, pressing a hard bulge into his pelvis.

A red hue took over Fei's face immediately, "I-I didn't mean to..."

Kakashi gave him a smile and then a brief kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go take care of this. You can use the blue room. There's an iPod dock in there."

Fei nodded and walked back to Itachi. He grabbed his bag and motioned for him to follow him. Itachi complied and went after Fei.

"Soooo...um...what did you think?" Fei asked Itachi, slightly curious.

Itachi contemplated his answer and then said," He likes you."

Fei tripped and caught himself on the wall. He looked to Itachi in surprise. "I meant about the dance! And no he doesn't! We're just friends!"

"Probably friends with benefits then." Itachi smirked.

Fei blushed and looked away but didn't answer.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at Fei's lack of response. He shook his head and sighed, "It was interesting. Just like he said, foreplay in public."

Fei gave a laugh and kept walking. He stopped at a blue door and went inside.

Fei put his bag down while Itachi examined the room. It was a simple practice room like the other one It had mirrored walls and some exercising equipment but aside from that it was empty.

Fei walked over to a shelf where a white iPod dock lay. He took out his iPod and set it on a song Itachi didn't recognize.  
He then turned and smiled at Itachi.

"So are you up to doing it?"

Itachi gave another smirk, "I am but is He okay with it? After all, I'm practically playing at sex with his touch buddy."

Fei frowned, "Don't be so rude! Just because we're like that it doesn't mean you have to be disrespectful!" Fei shouted.

Then his eyes widened as he realized he had just shouted at the next Uchiha heir. Fei sputtered an apology but Itachi just shrugged.

Fei sighed and looked at his watch, it was barely 8:35.

"Okay, so before we start I want to know how much you have learned. You've been to a _practica _, right?" Fei said.

Itachi nodded, "I spent a couple a couple of months in Buenos Aires. I was about to pass on to leading when I had to come back."

Fei whistled, " That's great! So that means we don't have to bother with following. Since I will probably be following."

They worked for another hour, polishing Itachi's skills on _corte _variations and ways to incorporate leg hooks. By the end of their time, they had a half of their routine figured out.

"Wow" You are a quick learner!" Fei said with a smile at Itachi.

"You are a good teacher." Itachi said.

Fei blushed at the complement and muttered a thank you.

"Do you like to dance?" Itachi asked, looking over at Fei.

"Oh, well not really. The only kinds of dances I know are the traditional Latin dances. That's because of my grandparents. But tango I don't usually dance because finding a partner is hard." Fei said as they walked down the buildings stairs.

"What about Kakashi?" A bit of curiosity in Itachi's voice.

Fei gave a lopsided smile, "Ahh. Well Kakashi doesn't like tango. He says it's a very strict dance, that's why he prefers contemporary or modern, it gives him more freedom."

Fei took a deep breath, as they stepped into the chilly night. "Ahh, what a good workout!" He said with a satisfied look on his face.

Itachi said nothing, he simply looked at Fei.

"What's wrong?" Fei asked when he noticed Itachi staring.

"Nothing." Itachi said and started walking towards the parking lot. "Are you coming?"

"Um, I'm going to be waiting for Kakashi?" Fei said. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Fei waved and Itachi headed down the steps.

He watched as Itachi got into his black Lexus and zoomed off. Then as soon as it was gone, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you up to the club tonight?" Kakashi said as he nibbled on Fei's ear.

Fei moaned loudly and threw his head back," I-I can't..ahh...it's...mm...a school night." Fei said in between moans.

"Oh? I guess I'll have to find Kakashi Jr. Some other company to tonight." Kakashi punctuated his statement by grinding his hard on into Fei's back.

Fei felt his body heat up, but he pushed away from Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kashi. You know school goes first." Fei gave Kakashi a peck in the lips and then walked to his car.

"Yeah I know." Kakashi said with a pout. "So how did it go?"

Fei unwrapped himself from Kakashi's arms, " Okay. He's a very fast learner. And a good dancer."

"Careful pup. With so many compliments one would think you like him." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Fei gave a fake put and then laughed, "Haha. No thank you. I don't have time to like anyone."

Kakashi frowned for a split second but then he smiled. They walked to each other's cars and then said bye for the night.

When Kakashi drove off, Fei gave a big sigh. He furrowed his eyebrows, a pained expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I can't like you. I can't."

After all, it was critical for him to complete his goal in life, saving his sister. And falling in love wasn't going to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fei yawned as he listened to his history teacher drone on and on.

Fei didn't really like school. The only reason he went was to get his papers to get a job. But he still had to endure the long classes and history was his least favorite subject.

He liked science class and physical education, art and music were okay but he abored math and English class.

He yawned once again and looked at the wall clock, in five...four...three...two...one...the bell rang. Chairs scraped and people started rushing off to their next class. Fei slowly stood up and put his stuff in order.  
He wished he had just rushed off like everyone else when his teacher called him over.

"Yes, Hotaru-sensei?" Fei asked dreadingly.

"I'm sorry to say this Fei, but you are failing this class."

He didn't react, it didn't really surprise him, but what she said next did.

"I have arranged a tutor for you. I know you're a really good student so with a little guidance you will surely pass this semester with flying colors." She smiled at him and Fei felt his stomach drop.

"By any chance, do you know who it will be?" He asked.

"Well, by my understanding it's a senior who wants to major in history an needs the practice hours. I think his name is Sasori. You can meet with him in the library at lunch time." She finished and then left.

Fei sighed frustrated and headed to his next class. Hopefully science would keep his mind off things.

-  
Despite being held behind, Fei was one of the first ones in the science lab. He smiled pleasantly to himself as he took a seat in the front. He really liked science and he got along with the teacher.

Fei was taking out his notebook when he heard someone else come in. He turned to look and couldn't help but blush. Itachi had just walked in, looking as monotone as ever, and he was heading towards Fei.

Fei gulped and tried to make himself invisible, without any avail. Itachi got to the seat next to him and sat down. Fei said nothing and didn't even turn towards him.

_'Why? Why is he sitting by me? He never does!_' Fei started freaking out mentally. He really hated being the center of attention, and that was really the only thing Itachi was.

Finally, their teacher came in and Fei was distracted from Itachi.

Orochimaru, was his teacher's name. Fei had known him even before he started studying at Konoha High. He was tall and slender, with an incomparable grace. His skin was pale, his hair was dark and long, and his eyes were a hazel color. All in all, he was really attractive and Fei would be lying if he said he didn't have a itsy bitsy crush on his teacher.

Orochimaru faced the class and flashed a quick smile to Fei which he returned. He had already forgotten about Itachi.  
The class turned to be only theory, which freed Fei from having to work with Itachi.

When the class ended he walked to Orochimaru.

"Hello, Orochimaru-sensei." Fei said with a smile.

"Oh, hello Fei. I hope you are well?" Fei smiled and nodded.

"And you?"

"Well, I've been okay...! Right! A new Sonata CD just came out!" Orochimaru said and started digging in his bag.

Fei froze and the smile disappeared from his face. It didn't change, when he saw the CD that Orochimaru was holding out to him. He stayed silent and stared at it hoping, that somehow, it would go up in flames. But it didn't and so Fei reluctantly took it.

"I know you're not very fond of them, but I believe it's important to have some contact with Her, even if it's not physical." Orochimaru said as he saw the look on Fei's face.

Fei silently nodded and looked at the cover of the CD. The background was a dark purple with a watery type of texture, and painted on it was an electric blue and very beautiful jellyfish. Fei's eyes widened as he read the title.

"Dreams." Orochimaru said aloud. "Does it mean anything to you?" He asked.

Fei tightened his jaw and said nothing.

"You can keep it."

Fei nodded numbly and walked out.  
When he had gotten to the door of his next class, he simply put the Cd in his backpack, and forgot about it.

"Okay class! Today we are going to mix it up a bit! It's going to be a competition!" Gai said as he pointed to the field.

There was a whole obstacle course set up; one would think it was a boot camp of some sort. Fei felt shivers up his spine, not from fear but from excitement. P.E. was his favorite class right next to science.

You could say Fei loved physical work. He was good at sports and could be an Olympic track star if he ever joined a team, though he didn't because of lack of time.

"The first one to finish will be excused from all remaining P.E. classes, if they want!"

Mutters of excitement rose in the group, but Fei simply smiled. He loved P.E. but it would be nice to have a couple of days off.

"There is a catch though!"

That caught Fei's attention.

"You will be working in partners!"

Oh no.

"You will each draw a colored paper from this bag and whoever has the same color will be paired together. Now, in alphabetical order please!"

Fei felt nervous as he watched people drawing papers. When it was his turn he quickly grabbed a paper and looked around at the colors people had before looking at his.

Orange! Nobody had gotten orange yet!

"And lastly, Uchiha-San! Your paper is...orange!" Gai gave Itachi the paper.

Fei immediately looked up and gaped. Gosh, fate really hated him.

"Okay everybody pair up to receive indications."

Fei didn't move, he didn't need to, because Itachi had already found his way over to him. Fei tried to ignore him and listened to the instructions.

"This is an endurance and survival course! It will test not only your physical capabilities but your mental ones. Your ability to strategize with your partner to win this will be a 40% of your grade this semester! Anything goes in this obstacle course as long as no one is killed! The starting point is here!"

"You all have five minutes to strategize with your partners before we start!"

Everybody immediately started talking. Fei turned to Itachi, he wanted to win this, even if he was partners with Itachi.

For a moment both were silent and then they started throwing out ideas.

"Okay, most people will surely go for trying to eliminate as many people as possible! So I say we wait behind, until everybody is distracted, and then we make a run for it! We dash through it!" Fei said excitedly.

Itachi looked at him and nodded.

"We have to make sure to be separate so nobody can take us out immediately, but be close enough that if we need help we can jump in." Itachi added.

"So...are you ready?" Fei asked with a smile.

Itachi nodded and they headed off to where Gai was. As the five minutes came to a close everybody lined up and waited.

"Ready? Set...GO!"

There was a blur of bodies as everybody headed for the first part of the obstacle course, some very high monkey bars. Fei and Itachi lingered behind and just as they'd expected, the carnage began.

Everyone was pushing, pulling and kicking everyone else, trying to get ahead, but none seemed to make it. Every time someone fell, they had to go back to the beginning of the bars and start over.

Fei noticed that there was a big jam in the middle of the bars, where everybody was trying to get through.

Fei looked at Itachi and nodded his head to the jam. Itachi looked and then nodded. Fei didn't know why, but even though they hadn't said anything, he felt that Itachi knew exactly what he was planning.

They watched as the jam got even bigger and finally, gravity took it's toll and dragged all of them down. Itachi and Fei sprung from their static positions and quickly made their way across the bars without any hindrance.

They exchanged smirks as they heard the protests behind them but they headed for the next part of the course.

It was a trail of tires. This was fast because no one was on it, but they rushed anyways because there were two teams ahead of them.

As they left the tire trail they came upon a sign. It showed they crab walk position so they obviously had to get across the expanse that way.

Easy as cake. And that's how they successively went through the obstacles. They had finally passed a team and were quickly gaining on the lead one. That is, until both teams stopped to look upon the last obstacle.

It was a very tall and looming climbing wall with water running from the top, making everything slippery. All team members turned to look at each other.

One of the opposite team spoke up, "How about teamwork?"

Fei looked at the person apprehensively. A name ghosted across his memory, Tatsuya He was a defense on the football team and he certainly had the physique.

He was as taller than all of them and thicker built, with clearly defined muscles. His hair was short and shaggy, and a dark brown color. His eyes seemed out of place though; they were a delicate shade of blue. Too soft for his rugged demeanor.

"Yeah! If we attack each other we'll never get by and we risk the chance of letting the others catch up." This time it was the other one who spoke.

He was definitely smaller than his companion, but also had a strong build, and Fei was sure his name was Kouga. He was the quarterback for the Konoha team. His muscles were slimmer but Fei knew he had to be strong to be a quarterback. He was as tall as Itachi, with chocolate brown hair and grass green eyes. Fei had to admit he was very good looking.

"Well, we help each other across and as soon as we get on the other side it's every man for himself." Kouga said with a smirk.

Itachi and Fei looked at each other. Fei looked into Itachi's charcoal eyes and saw agreement. Fei looked at Kouga and nodded.

And so Tatsuya made his way up first and then pulled Fei up. Fei watched as Tatsuya climbed back down the other side and then he turned around to pull Kouga up.

He took Kouga's larger hand in his and couldn't help but blush as his fingers wrapped around Fei's smaller hand. He ignored it and pulled Kouga up. They tottered together at the top and both sighed as they steadied themselves.

"Phew! That was a close one! I had my doubts about you being able to pull me up." Kouga grinned at Fei.

Fei cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Well," Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, "you look kind of fragile...and weak from afar."

Fei huffed indignantly, "I'm not weak."

"Yeah I noticed." Kouga smiled honestly.

Somehow that honest smile had its effect on Fei and his face heated off. He turned away and looked at the other side where Tatsuya was waiting. Then without a second thought he jumped off. He only heard a slight yell and then he landed in a crouched position.

He looked up to where Kouga was gaping at him and then got the urge to stick his tongue out at him, and so he did. Kouga had a surprised look on his face, then he laughed, and turned to help Itachi.

Itachi and Kouga both hit the floor at the same time. But Fei didn't wait around he simply turned on his heel and started running back towards Gai. Fei looked to his side and noticed that Itachi was right next to him.

He couldn't help buy give him a shining grin, then he looked to his other side and noticed the other two were right behind them.

Fei turned to Itachi, and their eyes met. Fei felt a sudden surge, like a connection had just been established between them. And with that they both looked ahead and sped up. With synchronized steps they made it across the finish line.

Fei was walking around, panting, but smiling. Itachi was simply breathing in a controlled manner. Even when in victory, the Uchiha managed to show no signs of expression. Fei couldn't help but laugh. Itachi looked at him weirdly but stopped when Gai approached them.

"That was amazing! Some of the best teamwork I have ever seen! It's almost like you knew what the other was thinking!" Gai congratulated them.

But Fei couldn't help but get goosebumps as he remebered the way in which they had communicated. Gai was right...almost as if they knew what the other was thinking.

"You guys can go ahead to the showers!"

Fei thanked him and headed inside for the locker rooms. He didn't notice Itachi behind him until he started taking his shirt off and felt a pair of eyes on his back.

Fei looked at Itachi, "Is something wrong?"

Itachi looked at him and then back at his back, "You have a tattoo."

Fei's eyes widened considerably and he quickly turned his back from Itachi an used his shirt to cover his front.

"I-I-I...ummmm..." He was at a loss for words.

Itachi just shook his head, "You don't have to explain it to me."

A sigh of relief passed through him.

"What is it though?" Itachi looked at him curiously.

Fei blushed a bit but turned so Itachi could see it. It was on the back of his neck, between his shoulders. Usually it was covered by his shirt or hair but he had put up his hair to not tangle it more than it already was.

The tattoo was fist-sized but very detailed. It started with a big and knarled tree and at it's roots lay a doe, with it's legs delicately folded. At its side stood a proud wolf and though the tattoo was in black and white, the wolf's eyes were clearly seen. They were intense and fierce. And finally, in between the doe and the wolf sat a small and almost invisible, white rabbit, that looked like it was grinning.

"Does it mean anything?" Itachi asked.

Fei nodded but froze as he heard voices nearing the locker room. He quickly grabbed his clothes and towel and jumped into the shower, leaving Itachi's question unanswered.

When he had gotten out of the shower he was already dressed and Itachi was already gone. He sighed in relief and got his stuff from locker, then he exited the gym.

It was lunch time, but since he usually never at lunch, he went directly to the library to meet his tutor.

Konoha's Library was one of its most prided rooms. It was the only room still standing from old times, the only one that had never been remodeled. It was also the biggest collection in all the Elemental countries.

So it didn't surprise Fei when there were many people occupying the chairs and tables. He paid them no heed and simply went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my tutor." He said to the receptionist.

Said receptionist looked up, she was a she(obviously), in her thirties maybe. Her hair was black and her eyes a pale lavender color.

"Can I have the name of your tutor?" She asked in a kind and quiet voice.

"Ah, I think his name is Sassy…or Soso…I can't quite remember," Fei sweatdropped as he racked his mind for the name.

"Oh, you must mean Sasori-san." She said with a smile.

"Right" Fei grinned abashedly.

"I believe he booked study room number three. If you go to the second floor and three doors to your right you will find it." She smiled at him.

"Okay! Thank you..uhhh…."

"My name is Hitomi." She said kindly.

"Thank you Hitmoi-san!" Fei smiled and then ran for the elevator.

As he went up he was humming a tune to himself, he had been so self absorbed he didn't notice that someone was waiting for the elevator, and when the door opened he ran into them.

"Ouch!" Fei winced as he toppled over and he felt heavy books land on him.

Fei groaned and sat up to look at the other person, who was already kneeling and picking up his books.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Fei said and started to help pick up the books.

He couldn't help but notice the titles; _Industrial Evolution in the 21__st__ Century, World History III, Konoha's story_, and so many other titles having to do with history.

Then something clicked in Fei's mind.

"Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to be Sasori?" He asked cautiously.

The person looked up for the first time. Fei couldn't help but be surprised at how good looking he was. His hair was short and fluffy but it was a wine red color and his eyes were an intense shade of brown. His skin was pale but had a healthy tone to it and on his face he had a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Yes. Why?" He said in a cold and calculating voice.

Fei shuddered mentally but spoke anyways, "My name is Fei. Hotaru-sensei arranged a tutoring session for me and she said you would be my tutor."

Sasori pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Fei. He stared for a few more seconds and then sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come. Then I would have more time for myself." Sasori stood and balanced the books in his arms.

"Ummm…" Fei didn't know what to say or do.

"Just wait for me in the study room. I'll be there in a moment."

Fei nodded and headed to the study room. He jumped at what he saw inside the room.

The study table was completely covered with volumes among volumes of thick, leather bounded books.

Fei stared in shock and horror. _What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

Fei exited the study room completely exhausted and depressed.

"Konoha….1736….wars…and treaties….." Fei whispered as he walked along the halls to his next class.

He had NEVER had such an intense study session. His head felt that it would explode with every piece of knowledge he had in it.

"Oh gosh….I can't wait to get out of here." Fei groaned and entered his Math class.

He almost threw up as he saw that the board was filled with calculus equations. This would be a very long hour and a half…

* * *

**Magi: Okay so this one isn't as long as the first and not as interesting. It's mainly just a trasition chapter. Next will be more Itachi goodness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello persons...peoples...things! If it's the first time you're reading welcome! If you were waiting for an update I'm sorry for the tardy! Especially to you Mirette! Since you seemed so keen on another chapter! XD **

**I AM a slow updater people! But every comment rooting me on pushes me on! So thank you Mirette and everybody else! BTW, short chapter, :P Sorry. Next will be longer! :D**

**Enjoy.**

Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 3

Never in his life, had Fei hated school more than right now. His head felt heavy and was swarming with history, math, and Shakespeare. Apparently he looked like crap, because many had asked if he was okay, which he clearly wasn't!

"When I become Hokage I will ban school and history and tutors and…and! Broccoli!" Fei said to Deidara, as they walked through the hallway.

"You want to be Hokage?" Deidara said.

"No." Fei responded and Deidara deadpanned.

"Oh come on, you're overreacting! Couldn't have been that bad."

Fei turned and glared at Deidara, "Go ahead and say that now, but when you have to spend your lunch hour reading about dead dudes and their problems with the world, I will not have pity on you!"

"Hah! Yeah right! As if I would flunk a subject! I'm not some slacker like you! Nya!" Deidara said the last part while sticking his tongue out. "So where are you going now?"

Fei yawned and looked up at the blue Konoha sky, "Work. Jiraiya wants me to come in early for the next two days, then he'll give me the whole weekend off…hopefully."

As Fei and Deidara kept talking and walking toward their cars, someone called out for Fei. The blonde and the brunette turned their heads to look over their shoulders. When they saw who it was, Fei got a sick look on his face, and Deidara's eyes widened and a blush covered his face.

"Oh my fuck. THAT is your tutor? Sasori-danna? Seriously?" Deidara said excitedly to Fei.

"What about it?" Fei was truly confused, why would anyone be excited about a history tutor.

"WHAT ABOUT IT? Fuck damn Fei! Sasori-danna is not only the one of the top students of this school but he's also an Akatsuki member!" Deidara started freaking out, not noticing that the person they were speaking about had walked up to them.

Sasori cleared his throat and the other two turned to him. "Homework." Was all Sasori said, and he handed Fei a small stack of papers.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Fei said indignantly as he shuffled through the papers.

"Not at all. Tomorrow, if not, Hotaru-sensei will hear about you being uncooperative."

Fei hmphed and stashed the papers into his backpack, then stuck his tongue out at Sasori. Sasori simply raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, but not before looking at Deidara. He ran his eyes up and down Deidara's body, said person blushing very much, and then gave a smirk and walked away.

"Fuck me and stash me in a closet."

"Pardon?" Fei asked.

"Effin Sasori-danna just checked me out. OMWTF I can die happily now!"

Fei watched as Deidara spazzed out, everybody was walking around him and staring, Fei simply turned and walked to his car. Then as he sat in the driver's seat he sent Deidara a text telling him to stop being embarrassing and then he drove off to work.

"Prime Time", was one of Konoha's most well known clubs. Not because of the service or the good music, but because of their shows and scandals. Fights, affairs, and drug dealing was the norm at Prime Time. And as chaotic as it was at night, it was in the day too.

Fei walked in and immediately started dodging random objects that were flying through the air.

"YOU FUCKER! HOW COULD YOU?"

Fei sighed as he heard familiar voices shouting and made his way to the bar.

"It's not what you think! Just listen to me!"

He grabbed his uniform from out of his backpack and started changing.

"NOT WHAT I THINK? YOU WERE IN A ROOM WITH A NAKED HOOKER! WHAT IS THERE TO NOT THINK?"

It was a simple black button up shirt, with a silver name tag on it that read "Wolf", and tight white pants with a black apron over them.

"Listen dammit! She was a HE!"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE QUEER?"

As Fei finished buttoning his shirt one of his coworkers came up to him.

"Top o' the morning to you."

"Hey Juura. So, how long has it been going?" Fei smiled to his coworker.

Juura was Fei's favorite coworker. He was a calm guy who seemed to be unfazed by the clubs' craziness. His hair was dyed a light pink and his eyes were brown.

"About half an hour. I think it's about over."

Their subject of talk was their bosses Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade was the owner of the building but Jiraiya was the one who ran the club. They were a lovely couple when sober, which was almost never, and they had been married for about 30 years.

"Right. So did that order of vodka get in?" Fei asked as he grabbed a clipboard and started on inventory.

"Yup, two orders of vodka in the back. I put ten bottles out for the first shift; I'll get more if I run out halfway through."

Fei nodded and kept at the inventory. He quickly shifted through the shelves and once he was finished he approached Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were happily in each other's arms.

"Hey Boss." Fei said and handed Jiraiya the clipboard. "Inventory for today, we need more cognac and the bourbon's close to gone."

"Alright Pup, thanks." Jiraiya said.

Fei nodded, greeted Tsunade, and then went back to the counter and started cleaning, restocking napkins, preparing garnishes, cleaning the glasses and mixers. He was so consumed in his tasks that by the time he finished the first customershad already come in. Prime Time was a double shift club, loungers and casual drinkers from about 4-6, and the clubbers got in at around 7 or 8. Luckily by that time Fei was already going home, Prime Time was very busy at night.

* * *

"Alright, see you tomorrow Juura!" Fei said as he took off his apron and grabbed his backpack.

"Lucky dog, running off before the real action begins." Juura said with a laugh and waved Fei off.

Fei was humming as got inside his car and drove to Flow. When he got there he went up to greet Kakashi who was working an intermediate class.

"Mmm, don't I love a man in uniform?" Kakashi grinned as he pulled Fei into his arms.

Fei chuckled and pulled away, "Gonna go change before Uchiha-san gets here."

"Already beat you to that love. Got here about ten minutes ago."

"Damn! I hope he's not mad about waiting. I've heard Uchihas don't have the best of tempers." And with that Fei rushed off to the Blue room.

Fei peeked inside the room, and couldn't help but be surprised by the sight. Itachi was out in the balcony of the room, earphones on his ears, and a calm look on his face.

_Maybe people were just kidding about the Uchiha temper. _Fei thought and walked into the room, making his presence known.

Itachi opened his eyes and took an earphone off.

"Hey, uh, sorry for being late. I got held back at work."

"It's fine." Itachi said and then proceeded to look Fei over. "Wolf?" Itachi asked.

Fei looked down at his nametag that he'd forgotten to take off. "Oops. Yeah. It's, uh, my name at work. Club policy, this way we prevent any creepy stalkers." Fei unpinned the tag and then looked up at Itachi.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

And with that he ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, after this I will go with the quebrada and then we'll do an arrastrada. Yeah, that's it. Okay, so, I think that's it for tonight." Fei said between pants and smile at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and drank out of his water bottle. Fei followed suit and then he grabbed his backpack, and disconnected the dock and his iPod. All the while, Itachi was watching.

"Where do you work?" Itachi asked as he also started grabbing his stuff.

Fei looked back at him in surprise, "Ummm….well….it's..um.."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worrying about." Itachi said monotonely.

Fei blushed, "That's not it, it's just that….it's kind of embarrassing to tell you."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and then leaned back to run his eyes over Fei. A light blush crept onto his cheeks as he felt Itachi's eyes on him. "Well, based on the uniform, you could be a waiter….don't think you're dancer material…."

Fei blushed even more fiercely, " No! I'm not a dancer…not at all. I'm actually a bartender at Prime Time." Fei said finally giving in.

Itachi looked at him for a second and then said, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. What else should I say?"

"Oh….well I don't know…there isn't much to say…" Fei trailed off and Itachi and him made their way down the stairs.

Then something popped into his head, "Oh right! Umm, quick question." Itachi looked over at Fei. "Why is it that you sat next to me today? I mean I have no problem with it…but we don't usually interact…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and then looked ahead to the parking lot. "No special reason. Just figured it was better to sit next to you than next to a fan girl, seeing as you don't have an unhealthy obsession with me."

Fei giggled, "Right, I forgot you have those, fan girls huh?" He said and then took a deep breath of cold night air.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Fei said with a smile.

"Tomorrow's Thursday, I won't be in school either."

Fei's smile dropped a bit, "Oh..right…..hmmm…well Friday it is." His smile back in place.

They said their goodbyes and Fei watched as Itachi drove off.

"Ouch. Rejection. Doesn't feel pretty does it love?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Fei turned and looked at Kakashi for a moment. He was wearing a black wife beater and white sweatpants. Even though he had probably sweat gallons he looked as fresh as rain. Fei then ran his eyes to his hair, which was tousled as usual. He lifted his hand and ran it through the soft locks, then he trailed down to Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi's breath hitched and Fei looked up into his eyes. And in a moment of mutual understanding they both closed the space between their lips.

The kiss was soft and brief, yet it left a lingering feeling of lust.

"Your place?" Kakashi asked with a whisper.

Fei nodded and then he was led to Kakashi's car. Then they drove off.

* * *

_Somewhere._

"...-sama, I have the information you asked for."

"Thank you, Kite. You can leave."

Kite bowed and then left the room. ... looked down at the paper's in his hand, a cruel and deranged smirk on his face.

"Inuzuka, huh? So that is the surname you chose this time little wolf. I'm afraid you weren't careful enough this time, because I'm hot on your trail already."

A deep and insane laugh echoed throughout the halls of the Toriano manor, sending chills to any and all that heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful reader. I hope you are well today! I also hope that you will enjoy this fourth chapter and hopefully the fifth will be out soon.**

**Magicaru**

Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 4

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

The ringing of his pone echoed through the room.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Riiiiiiiiing._

He furrowed his eyebrows and willed the stupid device to shut up, and for a moment it did, and then….

_Ring, ring, !_

He violently threw the covers off and reached for the cell phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller, he flipped it open, and said, "Hello?"

"_Wolf?"_

Fei groaned as he heard his boss' voice through the speaker.

"Jiraiya-sama, I hope you know it's five in the effin morning." He said in a venomous voice.

"_You think I'm happy about this? Dang Uchiha booking at last minute…." _Jiraiya kept on mumbling but Fei was only paying attention to the word 'Uchiha'.

"Wait…what do the Uchiha have to do with this?"

Jiraiya sighed, _"They've booked a private room for some business matters….actually, they booked it about a week ago and I had no choice but to accept! Dang prideful bastards! I had to reject some very good customers to accommodate them! Anyways, I need you to come in early and prep the room."_

Fei frowned as he mentally flipped through the pages of his non-existent agenda. He groaned and then said, "I better get an extra day off for this."

He could practiacally feel Jiraiya smiling on the other end of the line. _"3 p.m." _Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Fei yawned and looked at the time, "5 am….so much for school." And then he went back to sleep.

* * *

The smell of pancakes and bacon tickled Fei awake. He yawned and stretched with a smile on his face, nothing better than waking up to an American styled breakfast.

He swung out of bed, didn't even bother putting clothes on, and groggily sauntered into the kitchen.

Kakashi was already dressed for work, but a yellow and blue apron was thrown over his clothes. Fei chuckled at the sight and huggled Kakashi.

"Morning, wife." Fei said with a smile and buried his nose into Kakashi's broad back.

" 'Ello my sweet uke." Kakashi said as he put eggs, pancakes, and bacon on a plate. "Breakfast?" Kakashi turned to Fei.

Fei smiled and threw his arms around Kakashi, "Don't mind if I do." And he proceeded to lock his lips onto Kakashi's. Kakashi set down the plate in his hand and then hoisted Fei up, so that he was wrapped around his middle. Fei pulled away and looked at Kakashi.

"Who called this morning?" Kakashi said as he bit on Fei's ear.

"Mmmm….was my boss. I need to come in early today…and stay in late."

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it? Since you're not rehearsing with the Uchiha tomorrow, I thought I'd whisk you off on a magical adventure." Kakashi said and put Fei back down the ground.

"Magical adventure? You mean one of your many sex fantasies…..like this?" Fei said as Fei was tying the apron over Fei's bare body.

"Hmm? Sorry love, did you say something?" Kakashi said jokingly.

Fei scoffed and sat down at the table. "Give me my food, woman!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh? So I'm the woman now? Funny how those roles switched so quickly since last night, no?" Kakashi said with a suggestive look on his face.

Fei blushed as he remembered last night's events, "S-shut up! Go to work already!"

Kakashi chuckled, kissed Fei goodbye, and then left.

When Fei finished his breakfast he looked at the time again. Then he went back to the room to change.

* * *

After a shower and a fresh change of clothes, Fei walked down to Flow studios to pick up his car. It was only about a fifteen minute walk and Fei enjoyed the exercise. He liked to observe people as they went about their days.

Mother's rushing to and fro with toddlers in hand, men in business suits trying to catch a taxi, and students at convenience stores trying to buy their lunches.

Fei smiled fondly as he looked at one small toddler who was begging his mom for a candy bar.

"_Please Mommy! Please! Just one!"_

Fei's eyes widened as voices came to his head. The mother and toddler were too far away to be hearing them….which meant the voices were in his head…..

"_S_ you know that you can't eat candy until after dinner. Now go and play with your brother!"_

Fei frowned as he walked faster, hoping to get the voices out of his head.

"_Waaaaah! Feeeeeeei! Feeeeeei!"_

Fei froze, these weren't voices in his head…..they were memories….

.

.

.

"_What's wrong now Sonohra?" Fei said as he looked up from his math homework._

"_Mommy won't let me have candy bar! I want candy bar!" Sonohra said as she threw herself onto Fei._

_Fei smiled as his little sister sobbed into his chest, he patted her back, and then kissed the top of her head. "Come on Sunny, you know the rules."_

"_B-but, I eat no candy yesterday….and I did really good at school! I got two stars!" Sonohra said with a pout and looked up with her big green eyes._

_Fei sighed; he couldn't win against her, especially when she looked at him with those eyes. "Okay, see that little box on my desk? Look inside."_

_Before Fei had even finished Sonohra was already opening the box. Her eyes got brighter as she looked inside, "Jellybeans!"_

"_You can only take five though, too many and you won't eat your veggies." Fei chuckled as Sonohra nodded eagerly and then ran out of the room._

_He chuckled and sighed, kids. Then he went back to doing his homework._

.

.

.

.

Fei had been so busy with his memory that he hadn't noticed he was standing in the middle of the street. It wasn't until he heard a loud HOOOOOOOONNNNK that he jumped out of the way and skidded onto the sidewalk.

He panted as he watched the car go by, his heart pounded, and sweat ran down his face. The people on the street were staring and muttering so he decided to make a run for Flow studios.

* * *

When he got there he went inside, ran up the stairs, and burst into Kakashi's studio.

The door opened with a bang and everybody in the class turned to look at Fei. He ignored it and frantically searched for the familiar head of silver hair.

Kakashi looked up from his exercise pose. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion as the door had slammed open. He only had to take one look at Fei's frantic face, and he knew there was something wrong.

"Class, ten minute break." Kakashi said as he took Fei by the hand and led them to the Blue Room.

All the while, Fei only had this terrified look on his face. Kakashi led both of them in and then shut the door. He looked at Fei and cupped his face.

Fei looked up at him with glittering orbs, Kakashi could have cried from all the anxiety and fear he was met with.

"Fei." Kakashi said his name softly.

Fei looked up at him and immediately started blabbing, "I-I remembered! I remembered her! Damnit! Not yet! I'm not supposed to remember yet! Kakashi, it's too soon! I haven't even done anything here yet! A-and-!"

Fei was cut off by a pair of soft lips; he couldn't help but relax into the warm embrace. "Shhhh, darling, calm down. Now…..tell me what happened."

Fei relaxed into Kakashi's arms, "I was walking over and I saw a mother and her kid…and I had a flashback….Kakashi….you know that I only have flashbacks on Two occasions! On **that **day or…when **He **is getting close…it's my warning signal…..I need to go…."

Fei trailed off as he looked into space, still mumbling to himself. Kakashi looked down at him and frowned, "You're not going anywhere. Don't worry, I'm sure there's still sometime. And when that time comes, I will be here." Kakashi said.

Fei eyes widened at those words and he hugged Kakashi, "Another life, another universe, and I would fall in love with you Hatake….."

Kakashi's heart twinged at the words. He furrowed his eyebrows in pain and simply gave Fei a harder squeeze. "I guess you have to go to work and I have to go back to class…."

Fei pulled away and gave a silent nod. For a moment he stayed completely still, his head lowered, eyes shadowed by his hair. Then he looked back up and Kakashi shivered.

The look in his eyes wasn't like before, scared and restless.

It was now intense…and had bloodlust in them. Bloodlust for that person who was causing him pain.

Without a word Fei left, leaving Kakashi to look behind him. After he was gone Kakashi shook his head….something was going to go really bad…really soon.

And with that he went back to class.

* * *

_Somewhere_

"…-sama! …-sama!" The frantic voice was ringing throughout the room before the person even entered it.

"What is it Kein?" …. Said as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"We've lost him!"

….. clenched his hands so hard that he broke the pen he was holding. " How did you lose him?" The words were strained and came through clenched cheeks.

"It seems this 'Inuzuka' person bought tickets for England! The plane landed three hours ago! I sent our people but they can't find anyone who has seen him!"

…. Stayed silent, as he processed the information, then he looked at Kein with chilling golden eyes. "Well then…it seems Sonata will be doing a concert in England…I'm sure the Queen will be very pleased….after all, Sonohra is one of her favorite musicians.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now...I know it was short and probably confusing...but things will be explained later on! So onwards to typing up the fifth chapter!**

**Dear Mirette, why don't you get an account?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Magi: :P There are some drinks in here that you might not know though they are basic drinks. So if anybody is confused look towards the end.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 5

The club was crazy as usual, and it was only 2:45 p.m. Fei rubbed his neck as he walked in through the door.

"Whoa there, sunshine! " Fei turned to the person who had called him.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama?" Fei asked as he put his bag on the counter.

Jiraiya was taller than Fei by a big chunk. He was muscular and had tanned skin, that gave contrast to his white hair, and the red tattoos on his face. He was wearing a black button down shirt and white pants, the Prime Time uniform. Fei looked at Jiraiya in confusion, who in turn looked annoyed.

"Uchihas are very delicate people,…they like their shit all organized and stuff." He said and Fei nodded in understanding. "Anyways, just came to brief you over on some of the "specifications." He said the last part with air quotes.

Fei nodded and followed his boss to the VIP section. The VIP section was a black marble hallway with white doors on both sides, each being a VIP room. There six rooms in total plus the Red Room. A red door blaringly stood at the end of the hallway, leading to the room called the Red Room.

This room was only for certain exclusive and important people who wanted their privacy. It was large, had a stage for the dancers, and a bar with its own stock of beverages. The room was lit with blue lights, which could be changed to the customer's taste and the walls were covered in black velvet. Red sofas, chairs, and stools littered the room, and well as many other commodities.

"So the customers are having a meeting, so they want the furniture arranged for that, and they prefer the lighting to be red. You will be taking orders and serving so be ready, and the dancers will be doing background." Fei took mental notes as Jiraiya kept going. "The entrance is going to be guarded, and there is only limited entry. Try not to exit but if you have to go through the black door." Jiraiya pointed to a black door that was nearly invisible on the velvet wall.

"Okay. Is there anything about our clients I should know?" Fei asked.

Jiraiya turned to Fei," These people might be assholes but they could quickly put us all out of a job. So be careful; speak with respect and never look them in the eyes. Do NOT mess up their orders and if they ask the impossible make it possible!"

Fei nodded and then Jiraiya and he went back to the main lounge.

* * *

By 4 p.m. Fei was already done with all of the preparations for the bar. Everything was clean and stocked, the furniture was moved, and the lighting was set. He was talking to the music meister when Juura came in and called him over.

"Heard you're working the big fishes tonight." Juura joked nut there was worriment in his voice.

Fei noticed this and gave Juura a smile. "Hahaha, yeah. But I'm sure I'll be fine…as long as nobody is planning a coup d'état today."

A worried look came on Juura's face, "Be careful, Wolf. I know Jiraiya wants you to do the impossible for these people….but…." Juura trailed off.

Fei sighed and then gave Juura a hug. Juura's eyes widened, it was rare for Fei to show affection at work, and then he smiled and lightly hugged back.

"Okay you two homo lovers! Get out of the way! Where's the Old Pervert!"

Their moment was interrupted by a familiar loud voice. They both turned to see Naruto, Jiraiya's grandchild. He was a middle schooler, with tanned skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Fei immediately grinned evilly. Naruto was slightly homophobic…or so he said….Fei knew he was still in the closet and he liked teasing him.

So Fei grabbed on to Juura and willed a blush onto his face.

"N-Naruto-kun! You should learn to talk…what if you had 'interrupted' us?" Fei said in a cute voice and hugged himself to Juura, who had a real blush on his face.

"Yuck! Stop it you fags! Isn't there some work rule against doing that here?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the with a blush on his face.

Fei chuckled and then went to ruffle Naruto's hair, "Jiraiya's in his office."

Naruto pouted and then ran to look for his godfather.

"Cute kid huh?" Juura said looking after him.

"Do you like kids Juura?" Fei looked at Juura who nodded.

"I have a younger brother. And you? Any siblings?"

Fei looked at Juura for a few moments and then looked at the black ceiling of the Red Room. Then he looked back at Juura and said, "One sister. But she doesn't live with me, she lives with her uncle."

That was all Fei said and then he kept preparing for the night.

* * *

At 6 p.m. the black and color lights in the club were turned on. The Red room darken to a black and dark red color. The only things standing out were small lamps next to the furniture and the bar, that was doused in silver light.

Fei was busy giving the glasses a last cleaning when one of the bodyguards came in.

"The Uchiha's have just driven into the parking lot. They're expected in about ten minutes."

Fei thanked the guard and put the glass he was cleaning back. He sighed as he clipped his silver nametag onto his shirt and went and stood by the door to greet the customers. He swallowed and felt nerves for the first time that night. He didn't know who of the Uchiha family was coming, but being the future heir, Fei was pretty sure that Itachi would be coming. He closed his eyes for a moment and counted…_1…2…3…click_.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening, and he immediately put a smile on.

"Welcome, to the Red Room. Right this way."

* * *

They were ten in total; five Uchiha's and their bodyguards.

The body guards were dressed in complete black attire while the Uchiha's clothing differed slightly, even though they were all wearing dark colors.

Fei immediately recognized Fugaku Uchiha. He was the face of the Uchiha family, always appearing in press conferences, and the like. He was wearing a dark green suit and a wine red tie. His hair was black as were his eyes, from what Fei could see. He had the air of a mature and strong person, one you didn't question or mess with.

"What would you like to start with this evening, Sir?" Fei said with his head slightly bowed and his eyes to the floor.

"Scotch. On the rocks." Was all that he said, with a firm voice.

Fei nodded and turned to the next person. This one looked much younger than Fugaku. His hair was long and black that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were also black, and he was wearing a dark grey button down shirt, and black pants. Much more casual than the rest of his colleagues.

"For you Sir?"

"Name's Hikaku, cutie. Start me off with an Alabama….." Hikaku said with a smirk.

Fei's eyebrow twitched at the nickname but he nodded and moved on. The next Uchiha had the trademark dark hair and eyes, but his hair was short and fluffy looking. He was also young but older than Hikaku, probably in his thirties. He was wearing a simple black shirt and pants, with his jacket over the chair.

Fei didn't have to ask, he simply said, "Beer. Red." Fei imagined he meant Red Beer and moved on to the next Uchiha.

This one he also recognized as Yashiro Uchiha. He always appeared alongside Fugaku and they were known to be long time friends and partners in business. His face was hard, harder than Fugaku's and his black hair was streaked with grey. His eyes were narrow and glaring, his suit was black as was his tie. Fei bowed his head a bit lower in respect to him.

"What may I get you, Sir?"

"Water." Was all that Yashiro said.

Fei nodded and went through the list of orders mentally. He then turned to the final Uchiha. This one he didn't know either. But couldn't help but blush as he was examined head to toe by him.

"Your order Sir?" He slightly gulped as he felt a strange and stifling air around the Uchiha. Almost as if his presence were crushing him, it was something he had never felt before.

The Uchiha didn't answer so Fei couldn't help but glance up to see if he had heard him, though he immediately regretted it. This Uchiha's eyes weren't black like all the other Uchihas, or at least they didn't seem that way. He sat in a way that the red light of the room reflected on the black eyes, and turned them a menacing color. A shiver ran through his body as those eyes stared straight into his…and he kept staring….and staring…and …_click_!

Fei's head snapped to the door as he heard it open. His eyes widened as he recognized the person. Through the door, had just entered, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Fei immediately bowed his head and turned back to the Uchiha he was at. Itachi closed the door and walked over to greet his father.

"Itachi. I expect you to always be punctual, if you are going to take over the family business I expect you to be serious about it." Fugaku said in a firm voice.

Itachi gave a small smile, "I apologize Father. There were some matters I had to take care of." Then Itachi turned to the rest of the Uchihas and greeted them one by one. Until he got to where Fei was.

Fei respectfully stepped aside and kept his head bowed. "Uncle Madara." Itachi said to the Uchiha.

"Itachi. " Madara said in a completely different tone than Fei expected. "I'm glad to see you're good. You've grown haven't you? How's Sasuke? You taking care of him?" Madara said with a smile on his face as he stood and hugged Itachi.

Itachi patted his uncle's back and pulled away. "It's been three years Uncle, so I hope I have grown and Sasuke is doing well too. Except when he's getting in trouble at school of course."

Madara gave a chuckle, the sound startled Fei a bit. "Hahaha, I'm glad to hear that boy. Come here and sit down! Bring whiskey for me! What do you want boy?" Madara asked Itachi.

Fei's attention turned to Itachi, who was looking at him. For a second, Fei could feel eyes roaming over his body, just like he had felt with Madara. And then Itachi spoke, "A White Russian please."

Fei nodded and bowed respectfully. Then he set off to complete the orders.

As he got behind the bar, he sighed and he could feel his body relaxing. The Uchiha's were quite a presence, and it didn't help that Itachi was here.

He finished the orders and set the scotch, Red Beer, and Alabama Slammer on one tray, and the water, whiskey and White Russian on another. He balanced the trays, each in one hand and headed towards the table.

The Uchiha's were busy talking so no one payed attention to Fei as he set the drinks in front of their corresponding drinker. When he finished he went back to the bar and grabbed the appetizers and also set them in on the table.

While doing this he caught snippets of the conversation.

"The Hyuuga's are starting to become a real problem! They've completely taken out the South side of Tsuchigakure! And they are starting to look towards a compromise with Kirigakure! We can't let this go on!" This was Hikaku talking.

"Calm down child. The Hyuuga's have always been a problem, but we've always dealt with them." Yashiro said to Hikaku.

"But I believe Hikaku has some sense of right." Obito said. "Before we brushed them off because of their internal problems but recently there has been more communication between their Branch and Main families. I believe that if these problems are solved they will become a force to be reckoned with."

Obito kept talking but Fei didn't hear the rest because Fugaku called him over to refill his scotch. Fei did so and came back.

"Since I have been away, I don't know much of the Hyuuga's internal functions but I can say that Hiashi will soon declare a war on the Uchihas." Madara said.

"Itachi. What do you think about this?" Fugaku turned to look at Itachi as did everybody else.

Itachi took a sip of his White Russian and then looked at everybody. "I believe that the Hyuuga's are no where near to resolving their family disputes…and probably never will. That is…until Hiashi steps down and the heir is chosen. It all depends on that person, as to which direction the Hyuuga family will go. And I believe that if Neji is chosen…..Uncle Madara's prediction will come true. So now what we have to do, is create a situation in which these family issues are brought out to the public. After all, who wants a leader that can't take care of their own family?"

The last part brought a chilling smirk to Itachi's face. Good for him, that Fei had already returned to the bar and hadn't heard Itachi's comment.

* * *

**Magi: Okay so about the drinks! Most should know what scotch, whiskey, and water are! XD I hope! But as for Red beer and the Alabama Slammer, they are both highball drinks. If I remember correctly Red Beer is similar to the Bloody Mary but instead of hot sauces it only has tomato juice. And the Alabama Slammer has vodka, orange juice, sloe gin, and something else. XD**

**A White Russian is a lowball and is served on the rocks. Contains vodka, kahlua, and cream. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Mirette,**

**I'm flattered by your request and would like to agree. But if you were to be my beta I need to be able to contact you in some way, be it by email or other. :) Aside from that I'd love for you to be my beta. **

**On the story, well, :D you got Itachi this time! XD And he will be in the next chapter also. As for Kakashi...well...don't you worry about him! :P He gets a happy ending! **

**-Magicaru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magi: This is a short chapter...but it delves a little more into Fei's relationship with the Uchihas and a bit more about his past.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 6

It was almost eight and the Uchiha meeting had gone from strict business to what looked to a more relaxed and social gathering. Fugaku and Yashiro had left half and hour before, leaving only Hikaku, Madara, Itachi, and the other Uchiha.

Fei kept having to go back to the table to cater to Hikaku's many requests. He seemed to be almost testing Fei as he asked for endless shots and mixers. Madara and he were doing most of the drinking while Itachi and the other Uchiha were talking.

Fei sighed and shook his head as he wiped down the counter and put another glass in the sink. The pile of glasses was starting to get bigger, even though he tried washing a couple when he had time. He looked up at the Uchihas and again shook his head, who knew they weren't so stiff after all?

Fei's attention was caught as Itachi stood up and walked over to the bar, he couldn't help but look down in nervousness. He didn't look up when Itachi stood in front of him and looked down, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

Itachi didn't answer and Fei could feel his eyes on him, so he looked up. Their eyes met and Fei meeped and a slight blush appeared on his face. _Why? Why am I blushing? I mean…he didn't even say anything…why am I so embarrassed?_

Fei's thoughts were interrupted as Itachi spoke, "I didn't know you were going to be here." He said while watching Fei wipe another glass dry.

"I didn't know I was either…..is that why you asked me about my work? To book here?" Fei said and looked up at Itachi.

He was thankful his slight blush was covered by the red lights of the club. He hadn't taken the time to look Itachi over before, but now that he had him close he could. Itachi was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, whose top buttons were open to reveal pale white skin, and a black lace with red charms on it.

His hair was loosely tied in a ponytail that was thrown over his right shoulder, and his nails were painted in what looked to be, a black nail polish.

All of a sudden, Fei felt really underdressed in his uniform. He fidgeted quietly with another glass and waited for Itachi to say something. Unfortunately someone else beat him to it, "Yo! Itachi get over here, man! The dancers agreed to free lap dances! Wooo!"

Fei and Itachi turned to look over at Hikaku, who was busy on a chair, with a dancer on his lap. Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. Fei giggled and then smiled, "Go ahead. Have fun." He said and kept at what he was doing.

"Trust me….this is the farthest thing from fun for me." Itachi said as he rubbed his temples and ignored Hikaku's second calling.

"Oh? I've never know a man to resist a lap dance?" Fei looked up at Itachi with curiosity. Itachi simply looked down at him and didn't respond. "Mmmm, is there a specific reason?" Fei said as he leaned on the counter and looked at Itachi with a cute smile on his face.

Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at his cousin, "No. Just don't enjoy some person I don't even know getting into my personal space."

Fei frowned and pouted disappointedly, he'd been hoping to get some dirt on Itachi, but it hadn't worked out. So he went back to his task. "You should go and stop him before he gets some kind of disease. After all, I don't think he minds doing things with strangers." Fei nodded his head towards Hikaku who was getting very heated up with a couple of dancers.

Itachi looked and 'tsked', then he left. Fei chuckled and shook his head, then he started whistling with the music.

* * *

It was ten. Outside of the red room, Prime Time was barely at it's beginning, but inside, the Uchihas seemed to be ending. He had finally gotten all the glasses and stuff cleaned and he was ready for a break. Leaning against the counter, he sighed tiredly, threw his head back, and let the music playing wash over him.

It was an English song that he didn't recognize, but he liked the beat. He had his eyes closed and was tapping his feet and fingers to the beat. And in doing so he didn't notice that someone was approaching the counter. He started swaying a bit more and moving his hips along when he heard someone clear their throat.

His eyes snapped open and he turned to look to the person and couldn't help but gasp. He was now caught in that powerful red gaze, in which he had been earlier.

Even under the silver light, Madara's eyes didn't look black. They were deep and bottomless, void of color, but the glare that he was sending Fei could have just as well been red.

"I-I, what can I do for you Sir?" Fei said he quickly tied his apron back on.

Madara looked at him with those cold eyes once more and then gave Fei a completely out of place smile, "Worry not young one! I have just come to pick up my dear nephews keys. You know, the ones you confiscated from him?"

Fei nodded as he remembered how he had taken Hikaku's keys away from him, not wanting to be responsible for any Uchiha deaths that night. He went to one of the liquor cupboards and fished the keys out from behind a _Don Julio _tequila bottle. He turned and froze as Madara seemed to be staring at him again, with those burning eyes. They seemed to run over Fei's body, scanning each and every detail, and processing it at the same time. There was something very….judgemental about it…like he was determining the worth of some object.

Then, those eyes met with his, and Fei heard voices in his head again.

"_Uncle! Uncle!" An eight year old Fei called out to his beloved uncle._

_Said person was a few feet ahead of Fei, talking with another adult. "Uncle ….!" Fei said louder, as he ran towards him._

_The person stopped his conversation he was in and turned to look at Fei. Little Fei's smile slipped off his face as his eyes met with his Uncle's. They were a warm brown color, but they were chilled to the core. Like two pieces of ice, staring deep into him. Marking him as unworthy…disappointing….._

_And then, as surprising as that cold glare had been, so was the bright smile that he gave Fei next._

"_Hey Destino!" He called Fei by his nickname._

_Being a little kid, Fei quickly forgot about the incident before, and ran happily to his Uncle…._

_._

_._

Fe clutched his fists at the memory. A feeling of hate rose and took over his whole body, and he transmitted that hate, into the stare he was giving Madara. Said person gave a smirk as he glared back defiantly.

"So it seems the little bull still has fight in him." Madara said in a sneering voice.

Fei's eyes widened as what had been said sunk in. "Bull…..bull…._Toriano._" Fei's head snapped back up to Madara but he was already getting through the door, with Hikaku on his shoulder, and Obito helping him.

He almost called out but a flash of black interrupted him. He looked and saw Itachi standing off to the side, also watching his relatives go. Fei took a breath to calm himself down and then he spoke.

"Done already? I would've thought you Uchihas were more tolerant with their alcohol." A fake smile was in place while he said this.

Itachi shook his head, "Some of us are…but most of us can get drunk off of rum chocolates."

Fei couldn't help but laugh as he pictured Itachi drunk. The laughter let loose all the tense muscles in his body. "So did you enjoy tonight?" The question came from Itachi.

"I beg your pardon?" Fei looked up in confusion at the question.

Itachi gave an amused smirk, "This is probably the only time you will see Uchihas like that. From there on out, we are all stubborn and emotionless pricks."

Fei shook his head in amusement, "I don't believe you. After all, you're not like that."

Itachi was silent for a moment and Fei looked up to see what was wrong. A slightly angry expression was on Itachi's face, "No. I'm nothing like them…..actually, would it surprise you if I told you I hate the Uchiha name?" Itachi looked down at Fei, causing a shudder to run though his body.

"Hahaha, d-don't kid that way!" Fei said, a slight nervousness in his voice.

Itachi said nothing, and then, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Fei was left alone in the Red Room.

* * *

"Going home, Wolf?" Juura said as Fei walked by the Prime Time bar.

Fei gave a yawn and nodded at the same time. "I have school tomorrow…..and I still have homework I need to do….can't believe it's barely eleven."

Juura laughed at Fei's sleepy rambling, "Are you driving home today? You gonna be okay?"

Fei shook his head and then swung his bag over his shoulder. "I called Kakashi to pick me up. Would probably fall asleep at the wheel."

Fei said goodbye and then stepped out into the Prime Time parking lot. It was almost as crowded as it was inside the club. A long line started from the entrance, all the way to mid-parking lot, of people wanting to get into the club. Fei shook his head and walked out to the main avenue. He sat on a curb and waited for the familiar sound, of Kakashi's car.

Too bad for him, Fei dozed off, it resulted that Kakashi had decided to bring his motorcycle. The large Harley, attracted attention from any person who was still out in the street at night. Fei groaned as Kakashi came to a stop in front of him.

"Your carriage has arrived, milady." Kakashi said as he extended his hand towards Fei.

Fei pouted and slapped his hand away, "You know I hate motorcycles, Kakashi. Especially when you're driving it." He said as he climbed on.

"Why thank you, dear lady. I'll take that as a compliment!"

Fei frowned and looked at Kakashi, "What part of that sounded like a-!"

He was interrupted as Kakashi brought his head over to kiss Fei. Fei blushed, because they were out in public, but fell into the kiss. The warm feeling of Kakashi's lips spread throughout his tired body, massaging it, and soothing it. He was left breathless as Kakashi pulled away and gave him a smirk.

"Are you ready princess? Remember, the magic is useless after midnight."

And with that, Kakashi revved up the bike, and sped away into the night.

* * *

**Magi: Hello people-person! :D Thank you for reading up to here! I hope you are not getting tired of this story yet! I know this chapter was a bit short but the next one will be longer! And it will be when the ItachixFei fluff begins! Woohoo! XD Anyways, see ya next time on Yu Yu...wait...nevermind. ;P**

**Dear Mirette,**

**I will look forward to your feedback in the near future! As for Madara, :P Meh. I don't really like him...mainly because he's the reason Sasuke had to turn into an avenger and why he can't ever be with _Naruto! ToT XD But yes! I do hope to have future chapters wth SasuNaru! /(*A*)/ Woohoo! And I don't like Yashiro or Hikaku either, :P, but them two along with Madara, will form a big part of Fei's battle against...! Oops! Spoilers :P haha nevermind...you'll just have to wait for that! Hope to hear from you.**

**-Magicaru**


	7. Chapter 7

**Magi: Holy Shnat. I can't believe I have another chapter up. ._. A 3,000+ word chapter... ._. I think I might die. XD Hahahaha. Well I guess you're lucky then! Go ahead and read(hope your eyes don't burn out like mine)!**

**Enjoy**

**p.s. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Fei's furry butt..._ and even I'm beginning to doubt that.**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 7

He did NOT want to go to school. No, he REFUSED to go to school.

But the continuous _beep, beep _that emanated from his bedside table said otherwise.

"I **will** destroy you…" A groggy threat came from under black covers.

"Love, it's not polite to destroy things." Another voice said amusedly.

"It's also not polite to wake someone after working eight hours."

After that last comment, the alarm clock managed to get out one last _beep_ before a loud _crash_ followed it. A laugh wash heard and a pout was given.

Fei quickly pulled the covers over his head and snuggled further into Kakashi's body. They were naked under the covers, so Fei tried not to move in a way that could provoke Kakashi…..unfortunately that wasn't really possible. As he pressed his head into the hard alabaster chest in front of him, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies together.

Fei blushed, knowing what would follow, and tried to pull away, "I-I have to go to school Kakashi!" He said as he struggled against Kakashi's strong arms.

"Now you wanna go love? Well…..too late." He said the last part as he flipped Fei on his back onto the mattress.

Fei panicked, "I-It's way too early for this! Kakashi stop it!"

Kakashi ignored Fei as he came down and sealed their lips together. Fei felt himself loosing to the sensation of Kakashi's tongue exploring his mouth, so he kept pushing, and trying to get the arms to budge.

But he soon noticed that struggling against the stronger male was useless, so Fei opted for the next best thing. In one swift movement he bit Kakashi's tongue (not too hard of course), kicked him off the bed, and ran away with the bed covers.

It was a funny sight as Fei tripped over the covers to try and get to the bathroom. Unfortunately Kakashi managed to grab on to the edge of the black sheets and pulled on them, making Fei lose balance. Said unbalanced person tried to soften his fall and only managed to land on the person he had pushed off the bed. And so it ended up how it had started, Kakashi pushed Fei onto the carpeted floor and attacked Fei's neck.

Fei scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to block out the tingling waves of pleasure starting to course throughout his body.

Good thing luck was on his side today. Just as Kakashi was trailing down to bite on a hardened nipple, a shrill howling sounded throughout the room. Both males turned to where the sound was coming from, and Kakashi stood up to look for something on the bed.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered his phone and the howling stopped.

Fei used this chance to lock himself into the bathroom. He quickly set the water temperature and then stepped into the shower. Sighing contentedly, as the warm water ran over his body, soothing his body, and at the same time waking him up. He grabbed his L'Oreal kids shampoo and squirted the orange-mango scented stuff onto his palm. As he massaged it into his scalp he couldn't help but remember the time Kakashi had found out what shampoo he used.

"_Really? I mean…really?" Kakashi said with a smirk as he held a fish-shaped orange bottle in his hands. Fei's eyes widened to an unimaginable size and he blushed a fervent pink color._

"_H-Hey! Give that back!" Fei said as he jumped over to the couch to try and reach Kakashi._

_Kakashi started laughing and then said with a mimicking voice, "Extra gentle 2-in-1. No tears. No knots. No split ends." He laughed even harder as he read the back of the bottle. "Extra shine. Ophthalmologist tested. It prevents split ends, leaving your hair soft and manageable."_

_At that point, Fei's face was the color of burning….well…something burning. Kakashi tried to control his laughter, and kept reading while escaping Fei. "Kids will love it's burst of..hahaha…hahaha"_

_By now, Kakashi's laughter had turned into a loud howling. "F-Fei! Hahaha, get this! Kid's will love it's burst of…hahaha…ma…hahahahaha…..mango t-tango…hahahahahahaha-!"_

_At that point Kakashi had been so distracted clutching his stomach from the laughter that he didn't notice Fei behind him, that was, until he was pounced on._

"_Give that back!" Fei said as he struggled to get the bottle, all the while Kakashi kept cracking up. Fei frowned as he was unable to reach for the orange bottle. So he opted for another way…._

_Kakashi's laughter stopped as Fei punched him in the stomach, but he kept laughing, as though nothing had happened. Fei pouted, stuck his tongue out, and got off Kakashi. Kakashi was still laughing, but Fei ignored him and closed himself in his room._

_By this time, Kakashi had noticed that the little wolf was no longer in the room. He got up and knocked softly on Fei's door, "Come on baby. I was kidding." He said softly, now worried about the tiny sniffles he heard through the door, but he got no answer._

_He sighed and then leaned on the door, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to be mean. If you come out I promise I won't do it again." Kakashi said as he completely leaned against the door, his ear pressed to it._

_And in the blink of an eye, the door opened, causing Kakashi to fall on his face. Fei laughed as he stood triumphantly over Kakashi. "Ha! Works every time." He said as he grabbed the bottle, and walked away._

_._

_._

Fei giggled, as he finished rinsing and stepped out onto the tile floor. As he grabbed a towel, he heard the door open, and he turned to see Kakashi. "I thought I had locked that." Fei said with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi gave a chuckle, "Sweetie, it'll take more than a pin tumbler to keep me away from you." Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him.

Fei paled as a shiver ran up his naked and wet spine. "Kakashi, I have to go to school." He said as he backed up.

"Love, I thought we already went through this, it's too late to back down…"

Oh yes, what a wonderful and normal morning for these two…..

* * *

Fei cursed under his breath as he ran through the hallways of Konoha High.

So he had ended up getting late to school…"All thanks to Kakashi and his stupid stubbornness." He said as he got to his class. It was English….he mentally groaned as the whole class turned to look at him.

"Mr. Inuzuka!" His teacher, Iruka Umino said.

Fei sighed and then handed Iruka his tardy pass, "I'm sorry Mr. Umino. There was a slight distraction this morning that I couldn't get away from." His eyebrow twitched at the last part.

"I hope this will be the first and last time. Go and sit." And with that, Iruka kept going with his lecture.

Fei sat down at his desk, and banged his head into it, he could tell today was going to be a horrible day.

Oh how right he was.

After English class he had Math, and then History. Fei could feel the smoke coming out of his head.

"Oi! Fei! You bastard!" A familiar loud voice reached Fei's ears.

Deidara walked up to him, and slapped him in the head, further increasing his oncoming headache. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming yesterday?"

Fei walked towards his locker with Deidara trailing behind him. "I had to work." Was all he said as he opened his locker and stuffed his books in.

"Well, for your information! I got to spend lunch with Sasori-danna yesterday! Since he was looking for you, saying something about homework….! It was awesome! Even though I did most of the talking." Deidara said.

"Oh shoot! Homework!" Fei groaned loudly and banged his head on his locker.

"Damn right." A voice said from behind them.

Fei didn't even have to turn around to know it was his tutor, but he did anyways, out of respect. Sasori looked pissed, and Fei could feel a lecture coming on.

"I accepted to tutor you because I need the practice hours for my college application form! If I had know you were like this I wouldn't have wasted my valuable and precious time with you!" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Look. I'm sorry okay! I'll go and do that homework right now!" Fei said as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards the library.

Sasori simply looked after him, and sighed, then also left. Deidara looked at where Fei and Sasori had gone. "Awwww, fuck it! I want lunch." And he headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

He mentally thanked the Library God for the silence required in said room.

He silently weaved throughout the tables of students, and went all the way to the far back of the library, where the thick algebra and math textbooks were. There was almost never no one in this part of the library, and such was the case right now. So Fei walked all the way to a table hidden behind a shelf and next to a window.

He had first discovered this place when he had gotten lost, yes lost, in the library. It was a peaceful corner. Where the sounds of the other people didn't get to you…almost as if the thick bound pages of the books absorbed all the sound.

Fei set his stuff down on the table and took the stack of stapled papers out. Flipping through it, he immediately knew he would need a history book…which he was not willing to go and get. So he lay the papers aside and opted for laying his head on his backpack and dozing off.

* * *

**Itachi P.O.V.**

My morning was uneventful…as always. The same morning routine, the same drive to school, the same people swarming around him in fake admiration. The classes, the teachers, the whole school…everything was the same shade of dull grey.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, I was about ready to blow. I wanted everybody to just blow up….that'd be a nice change…..but people weren't as nice so as to just randomly explode. So I decided to get away instead.

The library was a place I often frequented. I enjoyed its peaceful atmosphere, and loved perusing through all the _different _books. All my time in the library had been dedicated to one spot though.

It was a small corner, all the way in the back, where nobody ever went but me. Over my years here, I had sneaked my favorite books into the shelves, among the heavy textbooks, and took special care of the small wooden table and chairs.

Of course…..I just didn't count on someone else intruding on my territory.

I bristled with anger and narrowed my eyes as I saw a form hunched in one of the chairs. Many people didn't figure it of me, but I was a very territorial person. Once I claimed something mine nobody else could have it, every part of that something was mine. No questions, no exceptions.

So with these thoughts in mind, I approached the person, ready to show my claim over my territory.

.

.

That was…..until I saw who it was.

.

.

I hadn't noticed Fei Inuzuka until we were assigned as partners. I hadn't even been listening, as I usually did, until my name was said.

I looked up in question and was met by a pair of curious brown eyes…no…they weren't brown….they were more of a light golden color. But I didn't have enough time to examine them as the owner quickly turned around and talked with the teacher. As he was talking I stared at his head, wanting to see those eyes, wanting to pinpoint the color of them.

I waited for him by the teachers' desk, waited to see those eyes again. Finally he turned to me, with a less than enthusiastic sigh.

And at that moment I was hooked. Nobody had ever had that attitude around me. That air of indifference….unwillingness. I stared curiously as I wondered why I had never noticed this person.

He was definitely eye catching. His skin was tan and smooth, his body was nimble yet strong. His features were all in all delicate, but the defiant light in his eyes dared you to say the word "girly". He was good looking, what girls might call cute….or something like that.

But his physicality wasn't what caught my attention, it was his demeanor. Every bone in his body, seemed to say that he didn't want to be here, much less with me.

"Soooo….have you ever tangoed?" He asked in a hesitant manner.

"I've dabbled." I simply said, watching his reaction.

He seemed to be cursing himself for even asking.

It had only been three days since I noticed him and he still failed to bore me. He was a very curious person, different from others, he didn't fawn over me, or even fear me, he simply treated me with respect.

.

.

That's why when I saw him with his head down, resting on the table, I didn't shake him awake.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_Uncle? Uncle, where are Mommy and Daddy?" _

_A six year old Sonohra asked as she tugged on her Uncle's sleeve. Said uncle looked down at Sonohra, an emotionless look in his eyes._

"_Sonohra, go to your room." He said in a blank voice._

"_What? Why?" Sonohra pouted._

"_Go to your room now!" He snapped._

_Sonohra looked at his uncle with big teary eyes. "Fei. Take her to her room." _

_Fei nodded and took Sonohra's small hand in his bigger one and led her out of the room. "Fei? What's going on? Why is Uncle mad?" She said in a quivering voice._

_Fei frowned and didn't respond, only grabbing her hand tighter. Sonohra looked at her brother and stopped walking. "Sonohra? What's wrong?" Fei asked as he felt Sonohra pull away from him._

_She stood still, her small hands drooping at her side, and her large green eyes were covered by her hair. "Fei. Where are Mommy and Daddy?" _

_Fei furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the floor. The hallways of the usually bustling mansion echoed with silence._

"_I-I'm sorry, Sonohra. Mom and Dad are…..dead….."_

_._

_._

* * *

**Fei P.O.V.**

I awoke with a jolt.

Everything around me seemed to be melting into each other, the room was spinning, I felt faint…until a warm and solid hand touched my shoulder.

Then the world stopped spinning and I felt stable. I looked at the hand on my shoulder and followed it up to the owner.

Black. I met with black eyes. As black as the night, or as black as the deep ocean. And then I recognized the person. The only people with eyes that black were Uchihas…and the only Uchiha that could possibly be in the school library was…..

* * *

"Itachi?" Fei asked tentatively as if it was an illusion.

Itachi didn't answer though; he only took his hand off Fei's shoulder and sat himself down in a chair across from him. Fei followed his movements and looked at the person seated directly in front of him.

"You fell asleep." Itachi said with a smirk.

Fei tilted his head in confusion and then noticed the situation he had been in. He blushed and looked down at the table, "It was a long day yesterday. School doesn't help much either." He said with a pout as though he were trying to justify his dozing off.

Itachi laughed and Fei looked up in surprise at the sound. It was deep and rolling, velvety and smooth. The vibrations of the laughter washed over Fei in a teasing manner. Itachi's eyes were closed in joy, the light from the window washed over his face, giving it a nice sparkling atmosphere. Fei blushed as he saw Itachi. _Such beautiful creatures…the Uchihas are…_ He thought.

It was a few more moments before Itachi stopped laughing. "I'm sorry." He was wiping the tears of laughter. "Haha, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He sighed in content and looked at Fei.

"What was so funny if I may ask?"

Itachi sniggered as Fei looked at him. Then he looked to the window, "It's been a long time since I've had a normal conversation with people. It amuses me how you can be so normal around me….I guess." Itachi looked back at Fei.

He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Right. Anyways….I guess it's how they say, huh? Great minds think alike." Fei said referring to their both being in the same place.

Itachi looked around and leaned in his chair, "Yeah, I guess. But I don't know what a great mind you have if you are taking tutoring lessons." Itachi nodded towards the stack of papers at his side.

Fei also looked at the papers and willed them to burn and die…even though paper can't die….

"Yeah. I didn't want to…but teachers like torturing people." He sighed and put his arm over his eyes as he also leaned back on his chair.

The silence wheedled it's way in between them. And it wasn't a comfortable silence.

"Soooo…."

"Soooo…."

Both Itachi and Fei mumbled at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and then smiled. Then the bell rang…signaling the end of a peaceful moment and the beginning of a hectic rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey where were you during lunch?" Deidara asked him as he sat down in his seat for his next class.

"Library…sleeping..." Fei said.

"Everybody please get your aprons and brushes! Today we paint the world!" Were the words of Fei's art teacher.

Fei grinned….it seemed the rest of the day wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**Magi: ORZ Forgive me for all the line breaks! /(oAo)/ I had to do it! They made me! XDDD Anyways... :P There's not much to this chapter...just some more ItaxFei! :D And KakaxFei! XD BTW, for those of you worried about Kakashi's one-sided love, don't worry about it! I promise I will give Kakashi a happy ending! ...maybe *shot***

**But anyways, thank you to all my readers, and reviewers! :D I'm glad you guys are taking the time to read this! So in thanks for it...there will be a special SasuNaru chapter...in the near future *cough cough***

**.**

**.**

**Dear Mirette,**

**Don't worry! Itachi is one of those few Uchiha who can hold their liquor! :D And yes, do be expecting some SasuNaru goodness in the near future! :D As for the spoiler, well...I can't say anything yet :P...sorry XD only betas get to know XD Seeing as how you're no there yet you will have to suffer UwU **

**But I will say this, Madara will not be seen in a positive light in this fic... he is evil -_-...as all other Uchihas are...deep inside..**

**And well...about the Uchiha Massacre... _ It will happen...flknfwoingrjnovebnoifenfpol,eokjfvn**

**Hahahahahaha. If you want good fics, well first of all is there a certain fandom you want? Yaoi, non-yaoi. :P Cuz I do know a couple...**

**-Magicaru**


	8. Chapter 8

**Magi: Yeah baby! Chapter eight! **

* * *

It Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 8

**Fei P.O.V. **

As the bell rang, I couldn't help but smile and stretch in contentment. I felt the kinks pop in my back and the relaxing sensation that followed it.

"Hey Fei!" I looked up to see my blonde friend. "Are you working today?" I grabbed my notebook and put it neatly into my backpack.

"Nope." I said with a happy grin. "I'm getting today and Saturday off because I worked yesterday!" I stood up from the table I was at and swung the backpack onto my shoulder. "Why?"

Deidara's grin got bigger. "Well…I got invited by Sasori-danna to a get-together tonight!" By the time he finished the statement , Deidara was bouncing in excitement.

"Sorry Dei, I still have practice with Itachi today and anyways, I thought I'd go to my apartment and check on it…I've been sleeping over at Kakashi's too much."

"Awwwwww, come on Fei." Deidara pouted while dodging people in the hallway. "Please come with me! The Akatsuki members are going to be there!"

"Even better reason not to go." Fei said as he got out into the parking lot to look for his small Cooper.

"I think you should come."

The voice wasn't Deidara's but it was strangely familiar. Fei slightly turned his head to get a look at the person. "Itachi-san?"

Itachi was standing in front of him with a sly and cool smile. Fei blushed as their eyes met and he turned away.

"I don't really like going to parties I wasn't invited to…plus you and I have a practice session later on." He said as he unlocked the door to his car and set his backpack on the seat.

Itachi came up and leaned against the car, "So you wouldn't have any problems going if you were invited?"

Fei looked at him in skepticism, "Well, technically no, I wouldn't have any problem going but I don't wan-"

"Very well then. I'm inviting you, and you're going to come." Itachi said.

Fei was left at mid-sentence and staring at Itachi. "Huh? Wait…no! We still have practice today!" Fei said as he closed the passenger door.

"We can leave afterwards; the real party doesn't start until later anyways." Itachi said with a smirk.

Fei frowned and pouted, "How do you know?"

Itachi's smirk got bigger, "I am part of Akatsuki after all."

Fei could have hit himself right then, how could he have forgotten about that? It was well known throughout the school that Itachi was part of the Akatsuki. 

The Akatsuki was a financial company that had their hands in many businesses. The leader and founder, had been a Konoha student once, as well as many of the other members. Akatsuki members were chosen based on many things, wealth, being an important one. These members were also prospects to becoming big in the financial world. Of course Itachi, as the Uchiha Corps heir, was among them.

"So you'll come?" Deidara, who had stayed silent until now, asked.

Fei frowned, "I-I….."

"It's decided then. We can go in my car after practice." Itachi said and then walked away before Fei could even deny anything. Deidara jumped next to him, "Yay! I can't wait! It's going to be so awesome!"

Deidara's conversation was lost on Fei though, as he looked after Itachi.

* * *

The door softly clicked open, the slight sound resounding throughout the almost empty apartment. He quietly stepped through, closing the door behind him, and swept his eyes over the expanse.

It was a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a small kitchen, and living room. Lightly furnished, only having the basics, with beige carpet, and cream colored walls. If it wasn't for the slightly homey touches, the clothes in the closet, and the toiletries in the bathroom, one would have thought that nobody lived there.

Fei took his shoes off, set his backpack down on his brown, felt couch, and padded to his room. The bed was neatly made and a laundry basket with clean, unfolded clothes, rested on top of it. The closet door was open to reveal the many articles of clothing.

Fei shrugged off the uniform shirt he had on, along with the pants, leaving him in only boxers and an undershirt. Then in he jumped into his bed, cuddling into the comforter. _Mmm….A nap sounds great…maybe...Just for a couple of hours…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

_The ticking of the old grandfather clock sounded throughout the now empty room. He stood in the middle of it, under the spot where the glass chandelier had once hung. He looked up at the bare ceiling and then back down to the walls. Gone, empty, nothing.  
_

_The room was in the same state that his heart was; bare.  
_

_A sound came from the entrance of the door, he looked up to see Sonohra, his eight year-old sister, who had the eyes of an adult._

"_It's sad, isn't it?" She said as she stepped into the room that had once belonged to their parents._

_Fei looked at Sonohra and couldn't help but wince at the likeness she held with their dead mother. Sonohra came up to Fei and rested her small hand on his cheek. "Fei…we can't let this keep going on. We have to stop the mess that has become the Toriano family."_

_Fei looked into her green eyes, "What do you have in mind?"_

_That was the start of everything…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

Fei twitched as the piercing ringing interrupted his nap. He quickly reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Pup."

That one word gave away who it was. "What is it Ka..Kakashi?" Fei said in between a yawn.

"I have some bad news; I forgot that I hired a couple of guys to do some remodeling on the studio today." Kakashi said loudly, over the sounds of a drill.

Fei twisted his mouth, "Oh….um. Okay…I guess I'll just have to tell Itachi-san."

"Do you have his number?" Kakashi asked.

"Damn…no I don't." Fei frowned at the setback, and then a lightbulb lit up! "Oh! But I think I might know who has it!"

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said and hung up.

Fei sighed and put the phone down on the bed. He layed back down and looked at the ceiling, it was white and bare except for the light and fan…_Just like that room….  
_

He sighed once more and then got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Fei got out of the steaming bathroom smiling; nothing better than good bath after a nice nap. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his closet. He stood in front of there and tried to put together a decent outfit.

He finally decided on wearing a warm, long-sleeved, V-neck, cashmere sweater; dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high leather boots. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tsked; then got his phone off the bed. As he walked to the door, he heard something…

"_Come now, Fei! You'll never defeat me! You're as worthless and weak as your Father was!"_

Fei stopped in his tracks.

"_You think I'm the enemy? Well you're wrong! You're enemy isn't me, it's the Toriano family! Because as long as the Toriano family exists, your sister and you, will never rest in peace!"_

He clenched his jaw and fist in anger, his body shaking lightly.

"_Now then, mutt…..what will you do?"  
_

He reached for the doorknob and slightly pulled the door open….

"What I'll do is….." He muttered softly to himself. "Bring down the Toriano family!"

And with that he walked out and slammed the door, leaving te loud bang to echo throughout the apartment.

* * *

"Fei?" Deidara's voice sounded through the phones speaker.

"Hey Dei!" Fei said with a smile as he crossed the street.

"What's up man?" Dei said over some background noise.

" Dei. Kakashi is doing some remodeling on Flow today and I need to tell Itachi that there won't be practice today. Do you think you could get his number from Sasori for me?" Fei said in a sweet voice.

For a moment he could only hear background noise and then said, "Sure, I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, head down over here to KAC!"

Fei smiled, "Sure thing. I'm already on my way." And then he hung up. 

KAC or Konoha Arts Center, was a community center for kids, where there were many fun clubs. Deidara himself, was a teacher there and Fei had been a dance teacher for a summer.

He reached the block the the center was on and turned the corner only to run into someone.

"Ow…." 

Both of them said at the same time. Fei looked up to see his friend.

"Deidara?" He asked.

"F-Fei….dude….you have got to get a softer head…" Deidara said as he rubbed where Fei's head had met his body.

He sweatdropped at the anatomically impossible request of his friend, "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at KAC."

Deidara looked at him, "I got out of class early! I called Sasori and lucky for you he is with Itachi! And even luckier, they are not far away from here! Come one!"

Fei had barely began to process the information when Deidara grabbed his arm and pulled him across the street.

"O-Oi! Deidara! Woah!" Fei shyed from a car that was going past them. "Where are we going?" Fei dodged another honking car as they made it onto the sidewalk. 

Deidara looked at him and then gave a smirk, "We're are going to Pein's!"

* * *

"You are not fucking serious." 

He said as he looked up at the building they were standing in front of.

"Damn right I am. Come on!" Deidara said and pulled on Fei's arm again. 

The shop was caleld Pein's, owned by a person by the same name. It was a two story bulding with a black sign that read the name of the store on it,in menacing orange letters. Pein's was well known, as the only tattoo, piercing, and drug parlor in Konoha. Well….the only one the city hadn't been able to close down yet, why is that you ask? Because Mr. Pein himself, is the leader and founder of Akatsuki.

Fei felt chills run down his spine as the air conditioner of the building hit his face. He briefly looked around the lobby but was once again pulled by Deidara to a staircase.

"We're going up?" Fei blanched.

Deidara said nothing and pulled on Fei's arm, though a bit less roughly. Fei could feel the slight tension and hesitation coming from his friend. Who woukdn't though if you were going into the place of a drug overlord? At the top of the stairs was a dimly lit hallway with many black doors on the sides and a metal door all the way at the end.

"Please don't tell me we're going to that one." Fei signaled to the metal door.

Deidara gulped and both of them stood silently in tension. And then there was a click…

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind them making them both jump.

* * *

"Oh god! Please don't kill me!" Deidara said as he held onto Fei.

Fei simply stood and stared at the person who had come out. Her hair was blue and up in a bun and a white flower was in her hair. She was wearing a black tank and shirts and had two silver piercing on her bottom lip.

She cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Okay….I won't kill you…I guess. But can you tell me why you're here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh…" Fei looked at Deidara who was still hiding behind him. "I, we're here to see Sasori and Itachi." Fei said, his voice steady.

Konan looked at them curiously and them smiled, "Well, why didn't you say so? Follow me!" She said and turned.

Fei and Dei looked at each other and then followed her down the hall to the metal door. Konan opened the door and stepped in, beckoning them in. Fei raised his head confidently as some voices came into his head….

"_That's him? The Toriano mutt?"_

"_What a disgrace! Someone like that shouldn't even be considered as part of this family!"_

"_Get out of here mutt!"_

"_You worthless stray!"_

_._

_._

_._

A cool wind wafted into his face, lightly blowing his hair back. Fei immediately swept his eyes over the room, a habit he had. It was big, bigger than what it had looked like from outside. The walls were white, the floor was checked black and white. The furniture was very brightly colored and futuristic. In the middle of the room, sitting on a white sofa, were Itachi and Sasori.

Said people looked up, black eyes widened in surprise. 

"Fei?" Itachi said getting up from his seat.

Fei gave him a smile and stepped in, feeling more comfortable now that he recognized someone. Deidara stepped around him and headed to the couch to speak with Sasori.

"Why are you here?" Itachi said as he looked down on the shorter person.

Fei looked at him, "Didn't Sasori tell you?"

"Oh you mean about practice?"

Fei nodded.

"Yeah he did….but I didn't expect you to come HERE." Itachi said, emphasizing his last word.

Fei tilted his head cutely, "How come?"

Itachi looked at him with a are-you-serious look and then he laughed. "Well, this isn't a place most come to willingly." Itachi said and Fei sweat dropped.

"Well wouldn't exactly say willingly…" Fei trailed off, an awkward silence coming between the two.

But the silence didn't last long because soon another person entered the room. Fei looked behind him to see who it was and couldn't help but be shocked.

His orange hair contrasted against the walls of white. Piercing gray eyes shot across the room, silver piercings glinting off his face. Then his eyes settled on Fei. Gold and silver clashed furiously. Fei narrowed his eyes uncharacteristically as Pein glared at him intensly.

.

.

_Two sets of golden orbs glittered in the darkness of the room. _

"_Hello mutt." One set said in a snarl._

"_Uncle." Fei said curtly._

_Nothing else was said as a sudden shower of bullets rained around them. Fei took one last look at his Uncle and was then leaded away by Kein. That was the last he saw of his Uncle._

_._

_._

The room was silent as all watched the exchange between the two males. Neither moved an inch, neither seemed to be breathing, neither seemed to be feeling. Until the door to the room opened again to reveal another person.

Both their concentration was interrupted as they looked to see who had broken the spell.

A man with an orange mask bursted into the room. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Fei looked weirdly at the man and spared another glance to Pein before Itachi pulled him away to a chair-

* * *

**Magi: So thats it for today! I apologize for the wait! :P But hey, it's up right? So enjoy more mysterious Fei past goodness! XD**

**Dear Mirette,**

**:P Hi! XD Been some time...So I hope you did okay on your test! :) And yes, Fei is cute. -3- he is the epitome of cute! Xd Thats my uke for you XD I have some ideas for future stories in store that I hope we can look at together soon! :) As for the story references, I will put a couple of links in here next time! So be sure to stick around for the next chapter!**

**-Magi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magi: Hello my beautiful semes! X3 I have come to thee bearing another chapter! /(*O*)/ Oh! So I've been busy watching Inazuma but I managed to get this done. It IS short...so I apologize...but to make up for it, I will upload chapter 10 either today or tomorrow! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla yada yada yada you know the drill.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 9

The four young ones had decided to kill time at the mall before heading to the party. Deidara had immediately dragged Sasori into all the stores he could find while Fei and Itachi just sat out on a bench in front of the chosen store.

Fei could only watch in amusement as Sasori was dragged into the changing rooms with a pile of bright colored clothes in his arms. Then he looked over at Itachi who looked bored, he frowned, and in a moment of craziness decided to poke Itachi.

_Poke.  
_

The whole world seemed to freeze at the unimaginable thing Fei had just done. Itachi's body stiffened and he slowly turned his eyes to meet with Fei's, disbelief abundant in them. Fei gave a lopsided smile and sweat dropped.

"Uhhhhh….." Fei blushed and turned his head away from meeting Itachi's eyes.

Minutes passed and everything had already gone back to normal, when Fei glanced over at Itachi. The Uchiha had gone back to staring over the second floor glass railing of the mall, watching the people go by. Fei giggled and then both of them were dragged over to another store by Deidara.

Once again, they took a seat on one of the mall's metal benches and let time go by. Fei looked at Deidara who was stacking hats onto Sasori's head and giggled, this time catching Itachi's attention.

Itachi turned and looked at him curiously, Fei blushed and turned away, and then another silence followed.

And that's how it went for about two hours; Fei's shy glancing, Deidara's hyperness, Sasori's unwillingness, and Itachi's boredom. Finally, Sasori decided it was enough, and dragged them all out of there. They stood in the parking lot, surrounding the cars they'd come in.

"So I guess I'll ride with Sasori-danna and Fei gets the Uchiha!" Deidara said and grabbed Sasori by the arm.

Sasori looked at them with pleading eyes but Fei only waved while Itachi looked on in slight amusement. They watched as Sasori sped away and were left in silence. Fei fumbled with his fingers.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I so awkward around him…I mean…we've been around each other before…._ Fei thought as the silence stretched on.

Then his subconscious answered him. _**Well of course you've been around him before! But only as classmates! You're not in school right now, so deal with it!  
**_

Fei bit his lip and glanced at Itachi, he was also fidgeting with his keys. Fei found amusement in the fumbling, most Uchihas didn't seem the fumbling type, but then Itachi turned to him and he meeped and turned away. Itachi's eyes roved about Fei and then back out to where Sasori's car had disappeared.

"We should go." Itachi said. Fei nodded in silent agreement and went to the passenger side of the car. He got in and rolled down the window.

"Oh! Do you mind if I have it down?" Fei turned to Itachi. Itachi shook his head no and then started the car.

Then they also sped away in the direction in which Sasori had gone.

* * *

Though the fall air was crisp, Fei enjoyed the window being down. His sweater kept him warm and Itachi didn't seem to mind, so he enjoyed it very much. He watched as the scenery blurred by, the only sound that was heard was the soft music coming from the radio. Fei rested his head on the sill of the window and sighed contentedly…and so he drifted off…

.

.

"_What we are going to do is simple…" Her voice sounded throughout the empty room. "An Omnipotence like the Toriano family can't be defeated by force alone. And even if you strategize a good attack, they will grow again, like weeds."  
_

_His golden eyes followed her as she walked__ to the French window of the empty room. She took the handle and pulled, a creak emitting from the rusted hinges of the window. The window creaked open, letting in the afternoon gust, the dying rays of the sun filtering into the dusty room.  
_

_They both looked out of the window and to the garden in which they had played in many times. Its green grass and looming bushes no longer brought them joy. Sonorha turned to Fei, and for a moment he saw their mother. Fei clenched his jaw and looked away but Sonorha didn't seem to notice._

"_You can't beat the Toriano family down because it has roots everywhere….so what do we do? We dig it up from there."_

"_What exactly do you mean?"_

_Sonorha smirked uncharacteristically. "We are going to __**erase **__the Toriano family._

_._

_._

Fei's eyelids twitched a he felt a small pressure on them. He ignored it but then more of the slight pressure hit them. His eyes flickered open and he slowly raised his head. Drops of liquid met his face.

"Ah!" Fei rushed to close the window on the falling rain. He looked over at Itachi. "S-sorry…I dozed off." He said quietly, to which Itachi simply nodded and turned the heater on.

Fei snuggled into the seat and was stuck looking at the scenery through the window.

* * *

He heaved a sigh of boredom, it had only been about fifteen minutes since they had gotten on the road and he was already bored.

"Ne, Itachi?" Fei said while still looking out the window. "Why is this place so far away?"

Itachi switched lanes and then said, "Akatsuki parties can get wild at times….after paying so many damage fees to the city, the leader decided a place out here would be in his best interest."

Fei mulled over the information and turned to Itachi. "What do you mean wild?" He asked curiously.

A ghost of a grin appeared on Itachi's face. "You'll see."

* * *

_Somewhere_

"_What is the meaning of this you fool?" … said as he threw the file at his subordinates face._

"_My apologies ….-sama. We did what we could but it seems we lost him." Kein said, with his head bowed respectively._

…_. growled and in a fit of rage threw all the stuff off his desk. A book flew to Kein's head and hit him on the temple, Kein did nothing but push his glasses up his nose, a trickle of blood going down his face. ….. panted in rage, his nails digging into the wooden desk he had been sitting at._

_And then he started to laugh. Even scarier than his scream, the laugh was spasmic and contained a high amount of deranged craziness. ….. looked at Kein, with burning golden eyes. "Very well. We have lost him. So…..who do we call when we have lost something?" … said with a smirk._

_Kein's eyes widened. "T-Them, Sir? B-but.."_

"_No buts! Get me Madara on the phone!" _

* * *

"Holy….."

"Damn…."

The two friends stood next to each other in front of the immense building.

"It's a friggin castle!" Deidara said.

"Well if it's a castle, then you must be princesses." A person said, walking towards them.

He was tall, had no shirt, and very muscular. His platinum colored hair was slicked back to reveal scarlet eyes (contact lenses probably). He walked towards them in a very sexy manner, making Fei blush as he winked at him.

"Welcome, to the Akatsuki Manor."

* * *

**Magi: So that's it! :P Not much here...just a look at Fei and Itachi's out of school relationship! Next chapter will be soon! Look forward to it!**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Mirette,**

**I'm glad you like this story. :P Though I don't really know why but I'm glad I have readers! :D About the Toriano Family...well...I wouldn't say it's like the Uchiha clan...but you'll find out more about it later! :) Good luck with your finals! I hope you do well! **

**And about Fei...shoot...can't tell you anythign without spoiling :P Sorry! But soon, very soon you will see Fei's true side! XD I won't say anything about Tobi either cuz he is also important to the for the party...you'll see in the next chapter...Hidan is a key to the relationship development...so I can't say much about him either! So basically none of your doubts were answered! XD hahaha..._ just means you'll have to read the next chapter! **

**-Magi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Magi: So here it is! The chapter I promised you all! :P Enjoy! And please! If you want a better experience, please do as I tell you! If you are confused...read on! You'll know what I'm talking about! ;P**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 10

The outside of the manor didn't really match the inside. It was Gothic styled, with gargoyles, and spiral fences. The entrance was guarded by two black raven statues, the heavy mahogany door had carvings of a serpent, and the handle was the head of a lion.

But inside….inside was totally different. The inside had been totally remodeled to resemble Pein's room back at the shop. The walls, instead of white, were completely black. The floors were also checked black and white with neon lights placed underneath it, making it glow. The furniture, for the most part, was a glowing transparent white color with a couple of red and blue pieces.

You literally felt, that once entering the old Gothic door, you had time traveled to a distant future.

The first room they made it into was the foyer. Above, was a black crystal chandelier that hadn't been put to use in a long time. The foyer led out two ways, left and right, but according to Hidan, the mansion was remodeled in a circular manner, so you could never get lost, you'd always end up in the entrance.

Fei could hear loud music banging from both sides, neon lights, fog, and dancing bodies. But they didn't go into the multitude, instead, Hidan led them up the black staircases, took them down a hall, and to a white door. Hidan opened it and stepped aside to let them through.

"Welcome to the party."

* * *

The music was softer but could be heard just as well throughout the white room. Pieces of black furniture were scattered, bodies on them. In the middle of the room there was a black dance floor, a few girls shaking to the beat.

Fei immediately recognized Konan's head of blue hair, along with Pein's shock of orange. Hidan led them over to a long black couch and Deidara and he sat down. Sasori and Itachi left them, going over to say their greetings to their boss.

"It feels…." Fei started.

"Like another world?" Deidara finished.

Fei nodded as he looked around the room. Nobody payed any attention to them, which he was glad for, but he still felt as though everyone was watching..waiting..for them to make a move. Fei felt the couch sink as someone sat next to him, he turned to meet with scarlet eyes.

"Hidan-san….." Fei said as the silver-haired male sat next to him.

"Well, you know my name but I don't know yours." He said with a handsome smirk.

Fei smiled slightly, "Fei."

"Fei…" Hidan rolled the name in his mouth, contemplating it. "Short, simple, sweet. I like it! It's a pleasure to meet you Fei-san!"

Fei smiled and nodded but looked away as they were approached by another person. He was tall….very tall…..looming over him at about 6'2. His hair was died an inky blue color and he had sharp yellow eyes. Fei shrunk back a bit as the person reminded him of a shark.

"Oi! Hidan! We're out of vodka! Where's that damn Kakuzu? I told him two K wasn't enough!" The guy was tipsy, you could see it from the haze in his eyes and his wavering step.

"Kisame. First of all, I don't know where he is, I'm not his damn mother to be keeping track of him. Second, are you drunk? I distinctly remember Pein saying you weren't to touch a drop of alcohol." Hidan said as he looked up at the giant named Kisame.

Kisame took a step towards Hidan and tripped, falling in between Fei and Hidan. Fei looked at him curiously, the stench of vodka reeked from his body, making him shy away a bit. Kisame shifted, starting to get up and in the process put a hand on Fei's thigh.

He stiffened at the unwelcomed contact. A blush of embarrassment tainted his face as he looked at Hidan for help. Hidan gave an audible growl and quickly pulled Kisame off of the couch. "Come on man! You're drunk! Go somewhere else!" Hidan growled.

Kisame stumbled as he was pushed back, unfortunately, gravity wasn't kind to drunken people, so he fell again; this time on top of Fei. Fei was pushed back against the couch as Kisame's weight fell completely on him. The wind was knocked from him and along with the strong smell of vodka, it made him dizzy.

"Fei!" Deidara jumped from the couch, his shout attracted attention from all over the room.

Kisame had apparently given up on standing up, and started cuddling against Fei, his large hands running over his body as though he were a pillow. But it didn't last long because soon Kisame was pulled back harshly by two people: Itachi and Hidan.

Fei looked up to both of them, anger danced across their eyes. Kisame was then taken by some other people and Hidan offered Fei a hand. He was about to take it when he was grabbed by the arms and pulled up by Itachi. Fei cocked his head backwards to look at Itachi, who wasn't looking at him but at Hidan. Fei looked back at Hidan and swore he saw electricity run between the two.

"Uchiha!" Hidan spat.

"Hidan." Itachi said as he pulled Fei towards him.

Hidan noticed this and frowned. "He yours?" He said referring to Fei.

Fei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he hated being referred to as a thing. "So what if he is?" Itachi answered, not letting go of Fei's arm.

Hidan growled, "Huh. I though you preferred boobs to penises Uchiha! What would Daddy say if he found out his cute little son was playing around with a guy? Eh?" Hidan snarled into Itachi's face. "How about you give him to me instead? After all, I take much better care of my toys than you do." Hidan said with a nasty sneer.

A growl sounded. But it was neither Itachi's nor Hidan's. They both looked down to the smaller male that was in between them. Said male suddenly thrust out his arms and pushed both males from him. They both looked shocked, Fei was barely half their size not to mention weight and he had pushed BOTH of them back. But they didn't have time to question anything because the brunette walked past them in angry fury.

"I'm leaving." He said, opening the door and closing it behind him in a slam.

The white room had fallen into complete silence. Everybody had turned to the three, now two, males in curiosity. Itachi tsked and then went through the door also, leaving Hidan behind. Hidan looked after Itachi with rage in his eyes, and then turned to the bar.

* * *

**Magi: Okay remember what I told you in the beginning? Okay good. Now I'm going to give you a link! **

**.com/watch?v=qmxFAT581T4**

**What you are going to do is either click it or copy and paste it into your URL bar on another window or tab. Pause the video and let it load...good it's loaded now! If not wait please! Now once it's loaded, click play and read on!**

* * *

Fei POV

I quickly went down the hall and turned to where we had came from…..or not.

I looked at the mahogany floored hallway, it looked vaguely familiar….so I though, _What the heck? I can't get lost right?_ And started his venture down the hall.

.

.

Five minutes later

"Shit." I cursed out loud as I looked down the completely unfamiliar hall. In only five minutes, I had gotten lost….._great._ I said to myself as I reached another crossing; left, right, forward, or back. I stood there, my mouth twisted in indecision, and my eyes shifting towards the fours directions.

I was about to turn left when I heard something. _Music? _I turned to the right, following the sound, but I soon noticed that the music wasn't dance music. I could hear the sounds of recorded piano keys playing.

And so I went right, into a dark hallway lit only by small emergency lamps, and with wine colored walls. The recorded piano keys reverberated softly through the hallway; I could see a light further in front.

The keys sounded, almost in sync with my movements. Suddenly a memory flashed by my eyes

.

.

_The French window was open, its white curtains blowing back with the Italian summer wind. Fei's father sat at the piano, fingers to the keys, letting out a rolling tune. Soon, Fei's mother started softly playing on her violin, her part a bit faster than his father's. _

_Sonorha and Fei sat enchanted, looking up at their parents. Fei could remember thinking how magical it sounded….as if any moment his parents would turn into beautiful birds and go flying into the sky, the beautiful melody still playing._

_The melody got more intense, his mother's arm moving swiftly and gracefully with the bow. His father's fingers playing harder. _

_Both of them had their eyes closed, as though the opening of their eyes would break the spell. Fei looked over to Sonorha who also had her eyes closed, a smile on her cheeky face, her body slightly swaying in tune to the melody._

_._

_._

I opened the eyes I didn't know I had closed. The piano melody got louder; I saw that the light I had seen was light filtering from under a wooden door. It was slightly cracked, letting a sliver of light escape.

I ran my hands over the door, the worn wood feeling slightly familiar. My hands lowered to the golden door knob, slowly giving it a turn. A click was heard, and I stepped into the room.

* * *

Itachi POV

I cursed at myself mentally for acting so stupid.

"Fuck Hidan!" I said as I rushed down the stairs to see if I could still catch him.

I looked down the black staircase we had come from and didn't see him. I kicked the staircase and frowned. "Dammit!"

Why was I so upset? Well….for one, I bring someone to a party and Hidan makes me act like an asshole in front of them. And two, this mansion was dangerous. Though built in a circular manner, the halls were mazes, one could easily get lost and it wasn't good to get lost in the house of criminals….._Well….at least he doesn't know that…._

Itachi walked out to th parking lot, and saw nobody. They had come in his car so he couldn't be gone…._That means he got lost. _I said as I looked back to the large foyer of the mansion.

I treaded back up the stairs and started my search.

* * *

My eyes couldn't believe themselves.

The room…..it was exactly like his parent's room in Italy. The walls, the floor, the French window, the chandelier.

In the center of the room was a small table with a phonograph. A vinyl record was slowly being played, the piano keys sounding from the brass _pavillon_.

I lightly stepped into the room, afraid if I made too much noise, it would all shatter. Every detail was how Fei remembered it, the walls were the same cream color, with their golden swirls painted at the top and bottom. The furniture was the same old Italian style that I remembered. I looked at the French door, wondering that if I opened, would I be overlooking the crystal waters of the Amalfi coast? If I looked to the right, would I be able to see the expanse of the Toriano mansion? If I looked to my left, would I be able to see my mother in her flower garden?

But he didn't open it…he didn't have the chance to. Because the music ended….and so did the magic. I turned and in the doorway, stood Madara.

My eyes widened, but I stood my ground. Silence was overtaken by another melody, this one sadder. Madara look passively at me, stepping into the room, and closing the wooden door behind him.

* * *

I looked down the hallway, not seeing anyone. Growling in frustration I turned left, going down another hallway, and ending up in another hallway. _These damn hallways! _I growled, as I looked down the vaguely familiar hallway.

I sighed and decided to turn back; maybe he HAD made it out. I would ask that friend of his to call him.

And so I turned, my ears not picking up the slight sound of piano keys to my right.

* * *

"So?" Madara said as he sat in a white chair.

"So what?" I asked, my eyes never leaving him.

"What do you think? Does it look like it?" Madara said with a smile.

"Look like what?" I looked at him confused.

"Silly, your Father's room of course!"

I stumbled over the air in shock. My face must have revealed my surprise because Madara took amusement in it and laughed. The laughter sounded over the music, bouncing off the walls, and into my ears.

"Oh? You seem surprised? I guess your father never told you about me? It isn't surprising…you were so young back then…you wouldn't know."

"H-How do you know my father?"

The song changed….this time to an intense song. The keys were being played faster….

"Oh silly little Toriano…don't you know? I'm the one who killed your Father."

* * *

**Magi: Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! XD Anyways...the song is probably still playing... :P Pretty isn't it! Ludovico is such a genius! :) Anyways, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother that I did that...but I felt that the song HAD to be present somehow _ and since you cant really put down the lyrics to an instrumental song and you can't imbed videos, this was the best option!**

**So! I hope you liked it! :P I'll see you back here in chapter 11!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Mirette,**

**Yeah it would have been nice if Itachi had poked Fei back but meh :P Maybe another time XD Oh I don't mind the lack of readers, honestly. This story is a test for me, :P You see I've started so many fanfictions but never ended any...so this is my self-accomplishment project. :) Readers are a good plus, lets me know I'm doing okay. :) And as for the drabble, very well, I will do it! :P Anything in particular you want? If not I'll let my imagination go wild XD**

**So have fun with exams! XO Eat lotsa chocolate!**

**-Magi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magi: D: ! DX The shortest chapter! DX And it's taken me so long! I'm sorry! Alot has been going on! DX**

**Enjoy. :P**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 11

My heart stopped and the memories rushed to my head. Every single moment I had shared with my father was running through my head as I looked into the eyes of the man that claimed to have killed him.

Madara was sitting, relaxed, on the white couch of the Italian room. He looked more than comfortable with a smirk on his face. I studied him and wondered how could this man have known my father?

"I didn't know him personally." He said. I must have looked confused because he spoke again. "You're wondering how I knew your Father, right? Well….I didn't know him personally….I knew your Uncle."

* * *

I sat on the couch dejectedly with the beginnings of a headache. I looked around the room with disgust; sure I was a member of the Akatsuki, but never was I part of it. I hated these gatherings because they were so fake, everybody acted as though they were buddies, but at the drop of a pin they could turn around and shoot you in the face.

Fei's blonde friends threw me a glance, and I knew that he would come over to ask what had happened. Sure enough.

"Did you catch him?" He stood in front of me, hands on his girly hips. He was attractive, but too girly for my taste; thin, blonde, stupid.

"Hn."

His eyebrow twitched, "Well, there's no way he could have gotten out of here. I have his cell phone with me and there are no buses all the way out here."

"Then where do you suggest I look?" I looked at him directly in the eyes.

Blue eyes searched mine, and then a smirk grew on his face. "Fei has a good habit of getting lost. Might want to be careful, he might run into someone….someone not nice…" Deidara said with a small smirk and then sauntered away.

I looked after the blond, my headache was getting worse, and then stood up. He was right, I had to look for him, just to make sure.

* * *

Despite myself I sat down, in a chair, the one furthest from the couch. My breathing was getting faster and my heart was beating as I quickly tried processing everything that had just been said.

I looked at Madara, who in turn was looking at me with passive eyes. He had just told me everything…..how he had met my Uncle, how he had killed my father, how it had all started.

I didn't know what to feel, my head was heavy from all the emotions, I just wanted to lay down and sleep. But I had to ask just one more thing….

"So why are you telling me this?" My voice was shaky but my stare was adamant.

Madara looked serious and he said, "I want you to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Magi: DX I'm sorry, short chapter :P but hopefully if my beta can get together with me and brainstorm on something the next chapter will be out sooner! Sorry! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Magi: *sigh* So here it is! Chapter 12! Not too long but don't worry! Thirteen will be coming soon. :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 12

"You're not serious?" I asked, looking in Madara's eyes for the joke, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

I frowned, "What for?"

"Revenge."

"My Uncle…." I trailed off, understanding his motive, then I looked around the room, "And what's this for?" I said, signaling to the entirety of the room.

A childish smile lit up his face, "Aw! That's just make you feel more welcome! I had it especially made for you!" He giggled.

The sudden change of mood was frightening, "So….according to you, after all these years my Uncle gets in contact with you, and asks you to hunt me down. But to get back at him for turning his back on you years ago, you are trying to recruit me…..right?" Madara nodded enthusiastically.

"But what do you want me to do? What CAN I do?" I asked, sinking further into the chair I was sitting in.

Madara smiled, the same childish, and yet sinister smile. "Awww, dear little Fei. That is the fun part…."

* * *

I turned into the violet colored hall, this was Hidan's wing. The Akatsuki manor was organized in such a way, that each member had their room in their own hallway, and all these hallways eventually led to the white hallway, or the Boss' wing.

Nobody ever went into the white hall, nobody. Each hallway had a warning sign, before turning into the white hallway, that read "Do Not Go Further." That sign was immediate warning that the hallway was off limits. So when I saw the sign I turned left and into a dark blue hallway with a cold black tiled floor; Kisame's hall.

I figured that Fei was smart enough not to go further….

Sighing in frustration I stood in the hallway. Far off, I could hear the sound of music and glass shattering, the party had gotten well on its way. I sighed and stepped forward, looking for signs of Fei, into an intersection; I could go left, right, forward, or back. Left was the brown hall, Sasori's, and right was the wine colored hall, Tobi's hall. I turned left and took a couple of steps when I heard something curious; something…..like a gunshot.

* * *

"I obviously know about the power struggle that's been going on in the Toriano family. Your Uncle has been vying for control but the only thorn in his side is you. You are the one thing keeping him from his goal; so what you can do is live, and rebel against him. Take him down! And take the power for yourself! That way, you can stop running and I can have my revenge on the son of a bitch!"

By the time Madara was done, there was a crazy glimmer in his eyes that made me shudder unconsciously, but my resolve wasn't weakened.

"Then! With the Toriano family in league with the Akatsuki, we will be the most financially powerful organization on the planet! Can you imagine? Then that little fucker will be sorry he used me! And-"

"Stop." I said curtly.

Madara looked at me, "Huh?"

I stood and shook my head. "You know much about the Toriano family, probably even more than I do. But you don't know about me, you don't know why it is I started running."

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then do tell, my Fei." He said in a deep voice.

I looked at him and shook my head, "I can't tell you why I did it….but I can tell you why I did not. I don't want power! I don't want to be part of the Toriano family! I will not follow you into this!" The elevated sound of my voice sounded throughout the room.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? You do know that if you reject this opportunity, you will never be safe in any city? I will send all my men to hunt you down and then use you as blackmail for your Uncle. Are you aware of that?"

I looked at him, a slight clicking noise catching my ears, and I knew what would happen next.

I had barely moved my body an inch when the loud gunshot sounded. Quickly, I ran toward the French door and opened it, looking back for only a second. Madara was still sitting in his chair but now two men were by his side, each with heavy artillery. Then I heard another clicking, this time from outside, I smirked and jumped out the window.

Seconds later, a black object flew in through the window, and exploded.

I looked down at the quickly approaching ground, I was three stories high, and then turned my body. I felt a pair of strong arms pulling my body close, and a sturdy rope being tied around me. I clung on as we were lifted into the strong currents by a helicopter.

"Howdy do, Boss." A cheeky little grin was on the person's face.

"Why, I'm doing fine and you Asuma?"

The person laughed but didn't reply. Instead he spoke into the radio clipped onto his vest collar. "He's alright. Go ahead and pull us up Kakashi."

With that, the small black chopper disappeared into the sky, leaving behind the Gothic mansion.

* * *

There was commotion in the entirety of the manor. As soon as the first gunshot was heard, everybody ran towards the wing were Itachi was.

Itachi, being closer than everybody was, managed to get there before the grenade hit the floor. He had only enough time to pull Tobi out and run for cover.

The explosion vibrated the walls and floors of the old mansion; the lights flickered, and one by one turned off. Soon, the sounds of footsteps were heard, the other members of the Akatsuki crowding into the hallway.

"Make way people!" The voice was Konan's. Everybody backed off as she pushed her way through, Pein following close behind.

Konan stopped in front of Itachi and Tobi, whilst Pein went forward into the demolished part of the wing. His sharp eyes combed over the scene and then they looked back down at Tobi and Itachi.

"Bring them." He said to Konan, who nodded, and beckoned them to follow. "Everybody else, start cleaning this up!"

The hall and it's commotion faded off as they got farther away. Itachi's ears were still buzzing from the explosion and his head was starting to swim; but he vaguely registered the black sign that signaled the start of the Boss' wing.

After that…..it was all white.

* * *

**Magi: Whew! What a fast paced chapter, no? UwU It makes me feel tired after writing it XD. Hahaha, but yeah, anyways….. :P I know it' a bit confusing but we're finally seeing more of the plot unravel. Next chapter will explain more about Kakashi's position in all of this along with the appearance of a few more people! :P We will also finally find out who this mysterious …person is! :) So be sure to come back!**

**Also, I would like to take the time to thank every single one of my watchers, reviewers, and alertees! :D Your support is appreciated! **


	13. Chapter 13

It Takes Two to Tango

Chapter 13

He stared silently out of the chopper's window. Outside, the sun was falling, a brisk cold wind promised a cold night. His head rested against the cool glass surface, eyes fixed on nothing, and ears deaf to the world. Yet, he was conscious of everything around him.

The way the strong air currents whipped his auburn hair about, and the sound of the metal blades slicing the atmosphere. Beside him was Asuma, the one who had brought him up, in the co-pilot's chair was Kurenai, and even though he couldn't see him, Kakashi was in the pilot's seat.

"_Airbase 11, this is Chopper LX 63."_

His ears picked up the crackle of the radio and Kakashi's smooth voice over the wind.

"_Chopper 63 this is Airbase."_

"_Requesting permission to land."_

Fei heaved a sigh and sat up straight.

"_Chopper 63 you have clearance."_

It was time to face the wolves.

* * *

The chopper's engine was still on when he decided to jump out. He only heard the slight protest of Asuma but aside from that nobody stopped him. The wind slammed violently against his body, but he refused to be pushed back. Finally, he got to the metal dome that was the airbase.

The inside was as bleak and bleary as its outside; cold machines sat silently waiting for their chance at the sky. But he ignored all of these and headed further into the airbase, towards a black door.

"Fei."

Kakashi's voice echoed in the metal building, he turned to look at Kakashi over his shoulder. "Yes?" Passive golden eyes stared in dark gray ones.

Kakashi took a step towards Fei, and reached out for him, pulling him into his chest. He furrowed his brows and buried his nose into Fei's mane. Fei rested his forehead lightly on Kakashi's vested chest, he breathed in deeply, and then pulled away from Kakashi.

"You should go home. It's late." Fei smiled softly.

Kakashi frowned, "You don't have to do everything alone you know? I'm here for you! Why can't you get that?" Kakashi's voice elevated in pitch, a desperate look on his face.

Fei looked at him, turned, and walked away, leaving Kakashi standing alone in the cold, and solitary air base.

* * *

"Tobi!"

Pein's steely voice rang throughout the room. The Akatsuki members all stood straight and alert as their leader stormed into the meeting room.

After the past events, all Akatsuki members had been called in for a meeting in the white room. Everybody was sitting around an ivory black table, the tension crawling everywhere, but nobody dared speak. Itachi looked around the table at the head members of each branch.

The way the Akatsuki was organized was the following: first in rank was the leader, after were the branch heads or captains, and then were the workmen. Each branch leader had a color, by which their branch was named after. When assigned a mission, the branch leaders would pick their most suitable man to complete it. Missions were also given to branch leaders, but those usually involved more dangerous tasks. When these missions were to be assigned, the leader usually called all branch members into the white room, and then chose a suitable person to carry out said mission.

When they had all gathered, black plastic folders were set in front of three seats.

The called out Akatsuki member looked at the leader. "Yes sir!" He stood and saluted in a childish manner.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu and you are dismissed." Pein said.

The mentioned members stood, bowed their heads respectively, and left the white room. Only Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were left.

Pein turned his gaze towards the three of them. "Sit down."

Like dogs, they did as said, and looked expectantly at their leader.

"Everyone please take a folder."

They did as said and opened the folder. The first item was a picture.

"The picture that you are all seeing is a picture of our next target."

* * *

The room past the black door was so small it almost seemed like a broom closet. But the table in the center and the people sitting behind it, made it clear that it was no janitor's closet.

"Fei. Come in child, close the door behind you."

One of the people at the table said to him. Fei nodded and silently closed the door, he walked towards the table, and bowed his head respectively.

"Good evening Hokage and Council Elders." He said without looking up.

"Sit child." The same person said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Fei sat but still didn't look up.

"Now then, do tell us what is going on." The Hokage said.

Fei looked up to meet with the Hokage's eyes. "I am afraid it is still not in my convenience to divulge that information."

"My dear little Fei. We have ANBU, Black Ops, Root, and the Uchiha's all breathing down my and the councils' backs. I believe it is time you tell us what this little game is all about." The stern tone could already be heard in the Hokage's voice.

Fei sighed. "Very well. But it is a long story to tell."

* * *

Kakashi sat in the empty chopper, looking out into the just as empty airbase. There were two small airplanes, one chopper, and a couple of crafts in repair, but aside from that there was no other sign of inhabitance.

He heaved a sigh and look towards the black door, wondering what was going on behind it.

"Worried he can't handle his own against them elders?" Asuma leaned against the chopper, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Kakashi grimaced. "He can take care of himself."

Asuma took out his lighter and lit the cigarette. "Why so worried then?" The smirk could be heard in Asuma's voice.

Kakashi turned to glare at his friend. "I'm not worried. There's nothing to worry about!" He snapped.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and then belted out in laughter. "Oh yeah buddy. You got it bad, you got it real bad!" Asuma wiped at the corner of his eyes.

"What has he got dearest?" The soft voice came from Kurenai, who had come back from putting the tools away in a storage closet.

"Our friend here has got it bad for the little pup!" Asuma waved his cigarette from Kakashi to the black door.

"Oh?" A small smile appeared on Kurenai's face. "Is that so? Our little scarecrow is in love with the wolf? Couldn't say it wasn't obvious." Kurenai grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi's voice raised as his two friends chuckled in amusement.

"Honey, it's more than obvious that you want the little thing." Kurenai smiled as she took Asuma's cigarette away from him.

"Yeah! Hell I've never seen you so bent over anyone. Not even that little bluenette…what was his name…Misaki?" Asuma pouted as Kurenai dropped the cigarette and smushed it into the floor.

"His name was Mizuki and he was just a fling." Kakashi jumped off from the chopper.

He turned to look at his longtime friends. They had met in school; Kurenai was an art major while he and Asuma were studying martial arts. When they had gotten out of school, they had parted but soon found themselves brought together again by their jobs. All of them ended up working for the Hokage.

Kakashi knew that his friends were right, but he did his best to deny it. Nothing good would come out of it if he admitted to loving Fei.

Kakashi had been so lost in thought, that when the black door opened with a harsh sound he couldn't help but jump in surprise.

The first two people to leave were the council Elders; Koharu and _, then came the Hokage, and finally Fei. He seemed to be lingering, dragging his feet, as though unwilling to leave yet.

Immediate worry invaded Kakashi as he searched Fei's eyes; they were in turmoil.

Once the Hokage reached the three of them, he greeted them, and then turned back to Fei. "Very well Fei, I will see you Monday then."

Fei stayed silent but nodded in answer. The Hokage gave them a nod and then started walking past them. "Oh! And Fei?" He turned to look at Fei who did the same.

"I do hope your project with Itachi is going well."

Fei's eyes widened and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. "Yes Sandaime-sensei. Everything is going well."

Sandaime nodded and then left.

The four were left without a clue of what to do.

"Well, the days still young, who wants to go out for a drink?"Asuma said in his loud voice.

Kurenai shook her head in frustration and Kakashi looked at Fei. After seeing the tired expression on his face he turned and said, "No thank you, Asuma. I think we'll call it a night.

Kurenai nodded and said goodbye, then dragged Asuma along with her. That left Fei and Kakashi in the cavernous airbase.

Fei still had the slightly dazed look on his face, he was staring at the ground, but not seeing it. Something was turning in his head.

"Fei?"

Kakashi said in the softest and kindest voice. Fei couldn't help but look up at the eyes of his lover.

"Kakashi….." The name rolled off his lips in an easy and accustomed manner.

Kakashi frowned and took Fei by the hand. "Let's go home."

Fei nodded silently and followed after Kakashi.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Itachi couldn't help but say it in an angry voice.

The black folder sat in front of him, opened to the first document, which was a picture. The person in the picture had blonde wavy hair, and tanned skin, but their eyes were familiar. They were a golden brown color.

"Do I look like I'm kidding." Pein said in a serious voice, with his steely gaze.

Itachi snapped his head to look over at the other two. "You two knew, didn't you?"

Sasori said nothing, simply looking on with bored eyes; Deidara lowered his gaze. Itachi could feel anger rushing through his body, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Now then Itachi, you know that you are in no position to not accept. So I suggest you get over it and start thinking about how to go through with it." With those last words Pein stood from the table and headed towards the door.

"Oh. And Itachi?"

The Uchiha turned his glare to his leader. "I do suggest you be careful about getting emotionally involved with him. It might just be your downfall."

The door was the closed with a silent click, leaving the three Akatsuki members in the meeting room.

He took in a deep breath and then looked up at the other two. "Very well, what is your plan?"

* * *

**Magi: So after a very long wait, chapter thirteen is finally up. Please forgive me, I know it took such a long time and that this chapter is of poor quality but I'll try harder the next chapter. C: I also really hope that I can have my beta working with me by the next chapter! :D So long! :3**


End file.
